The Monster's Daughter
by ilovedyouthen
Summary: When a nomad with the power to resuscitate their kind destroys her family and home, Jane is left human and alone. Moving to the Olympic Peninsula seemed like a good way to keep her past at arms length, until she met Embry. Is a different kind of monster all she needs to stop running from the ones that haunt her, or will it endanger her more than they ever could have imagined?
1. New Life

**When I first discovered Twilight, I fell in love with the possibilities outside of the main story. The backstories to characters the author didn't care enough about to expand, the history and family trees of those who weren't important enough to have their own story... and I found myself wanting more for those characters. Alone, there was no way I could expand a story to the extent that I had imagined.**

 **Enter one of the only people I have ever truly loved. She co-wrote storyline after storyline with me involving our two favorite characters, and in doing so, our characters became closer to each other.**

 **While the chapters of this story are entirely written by me, I absolutely have to give credit to this girl. Without her, this story - and it's author - would not be here.**

* * *

 **I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

It's been years.

Years since the only newborn nomad gifted enough to destroy a century old coven of vampires found himself in Italy. Years since he had found my home. Years since he took the lives of hundreds in our tiny village.

His gift was beyond anything we could have imagined, anything Aro could have dreamt or desired. But when it arrived, it became his worst nightmare. Our coven fell within hours. Those who survived the nomad's gift had turned... were welcomed back into the human world they had forgotten; made weak, vulnerable. Within days the majority of survivors had decided they would rather end their now human existence than live out the rest of their lives. Families were separated. Mates lost one another, went missing. Alec...

When I awoke, our home was in ruins. People I had known for hundreds of years lay gutted, their bodies demolished. Others screamed and cried in search of their loved ones through the wreckage. I knew that with or without my other half, I could not stay. With the newborn free, the possibility of another attack made it too high a risk to stay, so I climbed from the ruins of my home and fled into the country side, putting as much space between us as possible.

For the first year I had traveled throughout Europe; never truly feeling safe, or knowing where I could settle... all while growing and becoming accustomed to my now human life. It wasn't until I came across a passenger ship moving from Southampton England to New York that I even considered leaving, but it was the only way to distance myself further from any looming threat. Without thinking twice, I boarded the ship and began to plan my new life in America.

That was eight years ago.

I've been living in Washington since... close enough to my past life, far enough to keep a safe distance from any danger. I travel to Forks every once in awhile, but nothing seems to change. The Cullen's old home has been deserted since I arrived. Once word of my coven's demise spread, I'm sure they had panicked and uprooted their family to find a safer home, but this knowledge never stops me from checking for any signs of life from time to time.

Sighing as I stare up at the empty house, I throw my car into drive and start down the driveway toward the road, considering the long drive back to Port Angeles. While I edge out onto the road, a firm gust of wind blows the slightest smell of salt into the confines of the car, and I immediately think of the ocean. How long had it been?

Glancing down each side of the road, I pull a left and begin the journey west, toward the beach. The weather is mild, but if I've learned anything, it's that winter is far from over. Trees are regaining their leaves and flowers dot the side of the highway, but the wind bites at them every now and then, threatening to take over.

Pulling into the gravel lot leading down to the water, only one other car stands unattended - an old black Hyundai Excel. I park as far from them as I can and climb out of my car, locking it behind me with the push of a button as I stuff my hands into the pockets of my jacket and make my way down the sloped walkway toward the sand.

In the distance I can see four figures making their way toward me, or more realistically to their car, and decide to in the very least let them pass me before finding a place to settle down. I continue my path in the sand, watching them intently as they come closer.

They look young... the youngest being a small girl in her early teens, followed by two older boys who are very clearly from the reservation, and another girl. The youngest girl smiles willingly at me as she passes, followed closely by the scrawnier of the two boys, who only has eyes for her. I keep my expression impassive as I wonder if he's maybe a little too old for her. Then, glancing at the next couple, I note the girl's wild blonde hair and glowing skin... she's nearly as tall as the boy with his arm draped carelessly over her shoulders. Moving my eyes to him, they lock with his for an instant and he suddenly stops walking, taking the time to stare at me as I pull my eyes from his and keep going, feeling the hot rush of blood to my cheeks.

"Embry, what's up?" I hear one of the boys call, followed by the clicking of a tongue against teeth and a shrill voice. "Are you seriously stopping to stare at that girl?! What the hell, Embry!"

I glance back in time to see the taller girl grab the boy who had stopped to stare by the arm and yank him back in the direction they had been going. Furrowing my brow, I look back ahead and continue my journey down the beach.

After an hour of staring out at the waves, I look up at the precise moment a wolf's howl rings out from the trees lining the beach. Raising my eyebrows, I quickly stand and decide it might be best that I get going; a distant and unnecessary feeling of alarm rushing over me. Making my way back to the car, I note the disturbance in the sand where those four people had been. Why had the boy stopped so suddenly? I inhale deeply and push the thought from my mind, until I climb up the walkway to the parking lot and see the boy standing by my car. As I walk closer, he turns to look at me.

"Hi." He manages a single syllable, and I tilt my head slightly while stopping a few feet from him.

"Hello..." I carefully sound out the word, feeling slightly cautious.

"I'm Embry."

I nod slowly, trying not to rudely divert my eyes. His gaze is piercing me and I feel rooted to the spot I stand in.

"That's... great. Could I ask what you're doing with my car?"

His eyes widen, slightly startled as if I've accused him of something illegal. "Oh... uh... I was waiting for you, actually. I, uh... I wanted to introduce myself."

I smile weakly, nodding my head once. "I see..." I step around him, unlock my car and climb in, closing the door behind me. Before I can so much as start it, he's at the drivers window, a hand nearly touching the glass.

I consider him for a moment before rolling the window down half way, giving him a quizzical look.

"I just... I want to get to know you."

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go." I turn the ignition and my car roars to life, the stereo beginning to play a quiet piano's melody.

"Can I at least know your name?" He sounds almost panicked, the words rushing out all at once. "I need to be able to find you again..."

For a brief moment my real name flashes deep in my memory, and I wonder why I'd ever be tempted to tell him the slightest bit of truth about my life. I look up from the seat of my car and get sucked into the deep brown of his eyes. How can this be?

I stare at him for too long of a moment before simply mumbling my new identity. "My name is Eve."

"Eve." He grins slightly before backing up, almost as a sign that I'm allowed to leave.

I pull my eyes from him and put the car in reverse, slowly backing away from him before putting it into drive and pulling away, making my way up onto the main road. I allow myself one glance in the rear view mirror, feeling slightly alarmed to find him staring right back at me through it. As I turn onto the road and lose sight of him, I comfort myself in knowing there's almost no chance I will ever see him again.


	2. Goodnight

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

"Eve."

I hear fingers snapping in front of my nose before I see them, blinking rapidly to process the image.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetheart? You've been sitting there an awful long time, and I don't see anything exciting going on out that window."

I glance up at Mrs. Jones, my thoughts scattering in an almost embarrassing manner.

"Oh, yes... I'm sorry, I just got distracted." I stand and make my way to the counter before turning to look at her.

Mrs. Jones is motherly. She and her husband offered me a job in their small bookstore years ago when they realized I spent more time there than anyone else my age, and while I had never needed employment due to my family's wealth, I did need something to pass the time.

"Well, if I had needed you I would've called sooner, but it seems there's not many people out in this weather." She glances toward the storefront, watching the slow rain form puddles along the street.

"I guess so..." I purse my lips, realizing I even _sound_ distracted.

"Would you like to go, dear? Mr. Jones will be back any moment. He and I can close up."

I look up into her eyes, smiling softly. "Sure... I'd like to grab a tea before the storm picks up." I bend down, grabbing my jacket, bag, and keys from under the counter.

"Be safe, Eve. We'll call you tomorrow if we need you." Mrs. Jones follows me to the door and opens it for me, letting me out into the rain as I pocket my keys and pull the hood of my jacket up.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones. I'll see you soon." I turn and start down the street, almost wishing I had driven today as the cold breeze bites at my cheeks. After walking a few blocks, I turn and duck into a small coffee shop, order a hot tea and take a seat at the corner table by the window. Keeping my hands wrapped around the paper cup, I stare out the window at the rain as it picks up, drenching the sidewalks. I take a deep breath and relax, but startle at the sound of a chair being pulled out from my table.

Turning quickly to look at the offender, I find myself face to face with the boy from the beach. I part my lips and inhale, nearing a gasp as he smirks slightly and sits down, inviting himself to my table.

"Hey." He leans back, sinking comfortably into the chair.

I glance at the cashier, feeling a confused expression bleed onto my face. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area." He shrugs, almost too at ease. "I saw you through the window and decided to come say hi."

"Are you stalking me?" His smirk fades at my accusation, his eyes widening slightly.

"No! No... I just... I don't know. We didn't get to talk much before, and you don't seem busy now."

I stare at him for a long while, purposely avoiding his eyes while I slowly turn my cup in my hands. "I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time believing you're here by coincidence." I pause, deciding to lean back and act natural. "Besides, what would your girlfriend think?"

"Girlfriend?" He sputters, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. His t-shirt is soaked through, and he looks to have forgotten his jacket, but the cold doesn't seem to bother him. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"So you just drape your arms over every girl's shoulders?" I lift my cup and take a sip, wishing the tea was as enjoyable now as it was five minutes ago.

"Yea. I mean no. No. She _was_ my girlfriend, but she's not anymore." I nod, trying to keep from smiling, as he fumbles over his words. It must have been a fragile relationship if it could end in less than twenty-four hours.

"She didn't seem..." I tighten my lips into a line, trying to find the right word. "...friendly."

He shrugs, his smug smile returning. "Yea... she's not." He stares at me for a long while, remaining silent, before glancing around the coffee shop. "So... what're you doing here?"

"Having a tea." A raise the cup to my lips once more, and as I do I hear his breath hitch slightly, as if the movement was much more graceful than I imagined. Setting my cup back down, I lean back into my chair and put my hands in my pockets.

"How old are you?" I raise my eyebrows at his question, having only been asked a few times in my very, very long lifetime.

"Twenty-one." That's as close to the truth as he'll get. I watch him for a moment, but the news doesn't seem to alter his impression of me in the slightest. "And you?"

"Twenty-seven." I nod, unsure of what to say from here while he makes it quite obvious he's trying not to stare. "Look, um... I don't know anything about you. But I'd really, really like to. Can I... I don't know... give you my number?"

"Give me your number?" I smirk slightly, resisting the urge to shake my head. "Why?"

"If you're ever back in La Push, you can... call, text, whatever. I'll meet you. Anywhere you want." There's a note of desperation in his voice while he gives me a pleading look.

Inhaling a deep breath before sighing, I finally shake my head slowly. "Look... I'm not really looking for any-"

"Just as friends." He interrupts, almost as if he had anticipated my answer. "Please."

I purse my lips and look up, deep into his eyes. Why am I even considering this? "Alright, fine..." The words are out before I realize I've said them. I pull my cell phone out and slide it across the table, trusting he knows how to add his own number.

He quickly grabs the phone, taps a few keys, and sets it back down on the table, sliding it back toward me.

After a long pause, he finally speaks. "You will call, won't you?" He takes his hand off my phone as he asks, his eyes sinking into me.

I take my phone and pocket it before offering him an honest shrug. "I really don't spend much time there... but if I do, I will call."

He smiles wide, nodding his head. "Alright. Awesome!" He laughs softly before standing up, glancing around the shop once more. "I should probably get going... but, uh... well, I hope I see you again soon."

I nod once, deciding I should leave as well. "Sure... me too." I stand, quickly zipping up my jacket and pulling my bag over my shoulder.

We walk out of the coffee shop together in silence, and stop on the street corner as I wait to cross. He turns and looks at me, the rain drenching him again. "Goodnight Eve."

I glance up, catching the look he's giving me, and offer him a soft, almost flattered smile. "Goodnight."

The light changes, and I scurry off across the street before I can stop to wonder what the hell is wrong with me.


	3. Waking

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Squinting at the setting sun, I toss my long blonde hair over my shoulder and lean back on my hands, feeling them sink into the sand as I tilt my head to one side.

"Hey."

I look up just as Embry plops down beside me, a huge grin on his face as he wraps an arm around me, his warmth immediately radiating into my skin.

"Hey!" I grin, dropping my head toward his shoulder. "What're you doing?"

"Came to see you, obviously." He chuckles and leans into me, effectively warming all of me while I inhale deeply and sigh, finding myself suddenly at peace.

"Jane?" I hum in reply, tossing my arm over one of his legs and taking his hand in mine, the weight of it forcing them both to fall into his lap.

"I was thinking..." His other hand moves to cover mine in his lap, and I hear him take a deep breath. "...what do you think about moving here? So you're closer."

I move my head so I'm able to look up at him, my forehead creasing only slightly. "Port Angeles isn't really that far, Embry."

"No, I know..." Suddenly he turns in the sand, sitting cross-legged and facing towards me. He lets go of my hand, reaches forward and pulls me into his lap, wrapping both arms tightly around me. "I just want you to be closer than that. Like, all the time."

I smile weakly, leaning into his chest and setting my cheek on his collarbone. "I thought you agreed to take things slow..."

I feel his lips press to my temple for a fleeting moment while his arms tighten around me. "C'mon Jane... you know wolves don't move slow..."

At his last word the calm of the ocean is gone and I'm surrounded by darkness, the word 'wolves' ringing in my ears as I move in slow circles, my heart beginning to race.

"Embry?!"

A twig snaps in the distance and I spin around, coming face to face with the muzzle of an enormous wolf. I take a step back, a sharp inhale entering my lungs as it bares its teeth and snaps loudly in my direction.

My eyes open wide and I sit bolt upright in bed, my legs completely tangled in the sheets. Panting from the high of the dream, I set a hand to my forehead and exhale, shaking my head slightly.

Thinking for a moment, I recall the dream. Embry knew my name, my real name... the beach... wolves? I sit stalk still, the meaning finally coming to me.

"Oh my god."

I scramble out of bed, nearly tripping over the covers as I run from my bedroom to the front door, grabbing my phone off of the entry table and yanking the charger out of it. As I walk back to my room, I open my contacts and sift through for his number. Opening iMessage, I pause for a few moments, thinking of what to say.

 _I just had a dream about you._

I hit send without thinking. It's 3:27am... would he even respond? The message could provoke any number of responses. Less than a minute passes before three dots appear, signaling that he received my message.

 _You did?_

I huff slightly, finding myself annoyed. Is it at him, or myself? I decide to be straightforward and get my point across.

 _You're a werewolf, aren't you?_

I tap send as I climb back into bed, pulling my knees up to my chest. How could I have been so stupid? How could I forget that nearly everyone on that reservation had that gene? I watch as the three dots appear and disappear. Appear and disappear. Appear and disappear. Finally, I shake my head and begin typing.

 _Please never come near me again._

I hit send, then maneuver through to his contact information. Scrolling down, I tap 'Block This Caller' before dropping my phone onto my blankets and setting my face in my hands, feeling exhausted and overwhelmed. How could I let this happen?


	4. Imprint

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Standing on the porch of the old Cullen house, I cross my arms tightly across my chest and tap my foot, sighing to myself. I want answers. I want to be brought back into the life I knew. I want someone from my past to insure me that I still have some kind of a future. Dropping my arms, I walk around to the side of the house. It's clear that no one has been here... not since the last time I was. Giving up, I slowly move down the stairs and towards my car, feeling sick of the cold.

I slip into my car and buckle my seatbelt before starting the ignition and setting my head against the steering wheel, allowing my eyes to fall shut for a long while. I sit and wish someone who could understand would come to me, but when I open my eyes and lift my head the house is still empty. Frowning, I put the car into drive and pull away from the lot.

Turning onto the main road, I distract myself from my current thoughts by turning up the radio and pushing the pedal to the floor. It's been well over a month and I haven't slept well for a single night of it. My dreams haunt me, and while I haven't seen the boy from the beach, I can't shake the theme of my dreams, and how careless I was for them to be that way. Tightening my lips into a firm line, I shake away a wave of fatigue and keep my foot down, hoping to get away from here as quickly as possible.

Flooring it into a tight turn, I'm in control until my eyes make contact with a deer in the middle of the road. Slamming on the brakes, I swerve to the right and feel the side of my front bumper clip the edge of a tree, sending my car into a roll before landing on its roof on the side of the road.

I groan slightly, my eyes fluttering open through the pain in my head to make sight of my smashed windshield. Hearing the sound of pounding footsteps followed by crunching glass, I turn my head slightly through the haze, just barely able to make out a set of giant gray paws. Blinking slowly a few times, I feel for the buckle on my seatbelt and, without thinking, push the red release button.

I fall helplessly out of my seat, onto my head and crumple onto my side on the roof of the car. Reaching up, I touch the place where my head must have hit the steering wheel and wince, my fingers coming away smeared with blood. Closing my eyes, I listen as the paws draw closer to the driver's side of the car. A sound like thunder erupts from the forest, but my head hurts too much to open my eyes... sounds like footsteps on gravel are suddenly filling every available inch of space.

Someone is brushing glass away from the car. I furrow my brow, trying hard not to move my aching body. Whoever it is reaches in and brushes their knuckles against my cheek. They're warm, but I can feel their hand is shaking. I just barely manage to nuzzle my face into the warmth of their hand before the pain worsens, threatening to consume me. I whimper in response and freeze, trying my hardest not to make it worse.

"I have to get her out of there." That voice... amongst the sound of crunching glass, I'm positive I've heard that voice somewhere.

"Wait for the paramedics..."

"Screw the fucking paramedics, Quil. She's bleeding to all hell in there!" He sounds panicked, but I still can't manage to open my eyes. Someone's hands tuck under my shoulders and gently pull, dragging my back along the roof of the car and out the window. I expect to feel gravel but instead feel the sensation of being airborne, my feet dangling as I'm lifted by some unknown being. Momentarily I wonder if this is what it is to die, but the pain never seems to end.

Something unbearably hot wraps around the back of my neck, cradling my head and keeping it from falling backward. Every breath I take is torture, my left side searing with pain from head to toe. I wince once more before I feel myself slowly fading, giving way to the darkness that consumes me.

The place I'm in is warm, neutral. I fight to open my eyes, but they stay closed. My fingers won't move on my command, but I feel something hot clamped around them. A moment passes, before a quiet voice fills the air.

"I can't imagine another day without you... I want you to wake up so badly, but I never want you to leave. You have no idea how much you mean to me, and I don't even know if I would ever be able to tell you. You're the most important person in my world, but if I'm not something that you want, then..." The voice stops, and a shaky inhale rings through the air. "Then I have to let you go. But please, please just wake up. I know it hurts, but I need to know that you're going to be okay. With or without me..."

The voice quietly fades and I fight as hard as I can to open my eyes, but the darkness consumes me once more.

When I open my eyes, I see a room that is obviously not my own. I glance around silently, trying hard to remain calm, until my eyes fall on a chair across the room... Embry? I scrunch up my forehead and attempt to sit up, but the pain in my torso forces me to yelp and fall back instead, alarming him.

He gets up, walks to the side of the bed and sits, giving me an unreadable look. I stare at him for a long while, unable to think of what to say. What had he said to me? Was that even real?

"I know you said you never wanted to be near me again." He drops his gaze, and I can hear him picking at his fingers. "But you were in an accident near here, and I couldn't just..."

I watch him for a few moments, not feeling any anger toward him. When I finally choose to speak, my voice is barely a whisper.

"What happened?"

"You clipped a tree. Your car rolled, and you got banged up pretty good. Nothing broken, just... just a lot of bruising and some cuts." He glances up at me, a look of sheer sadness marking his features. A silence stretches between us before he speaks again.

"Do you feel okay?" I look up into his eyes and frown, deciding to skip his question.

"I heard what you said."

He freezes for a split second before biting his lip and nodding his head slowly. "Yea... I thought you might've. That's... that's why I said it." He shrugs, leaning forward onto his elbows. "I don't... know... how you know what I am. But I needed you to know what you mean to me. It's... it's a... wolf thing." His voice shakes at the word 'wolf', and I wonder if my previous outburst to him has made him slightly afraid of my reaction. "We imprint onto the one person who we're meant to spend the rest of our lives with. Nothing in the world matters to me anymore except... well, except for you."

He keeps his eyes down while he plays with his fingers, and I simply stare at him for a long moment.

"Oh." My voice is still barely recognizable as I watch him, letting this information sink in.

"I know it's a lot to take in." He raises his head to look at me, and I stare directly into his dark brown eyes. "You have to know that no one could ever be what I will be to you... but... if you... if this isn't something you want, then..." His voice trails off, and I imagine he may not be able to say what he's thinking. He looks pained, and it stirs something in me I haven't felt before.

"Then you'll be alone, to make me happy?" I whisper, watching him as his head nods ever so slightly.

"Yea... I, uh... I wouldn't be able to be with anyone else." He begins to pick at his fingers again, my eyes moving to watch them as a thick silence stretches between us.

"Did you pull me from my car?" I glance up in time to see him nod, his eyes finding mine again.

"My friend Quil... he found you. He didn't know until... until I saw you in his thoughts." He huffs, and it's almost the sound of a laugh as he shakes his head. "I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life..."

I gaze up at him, my brow furrowing slightly as I try to think back to the accident. "You were shaking." I mumble, trying to piece it together.

He nods, biting his lip for a moment. "Yea... you, uh... you looked like hell." He grins weakly. "I thought the worst. Quil thought I was nuts, but I got you out and brought you here."

I glance around the room, taking it in for a moment before whispering, "Your home?"

He nods, giving me an odd look. "I think the second worst thing to seeing you in a wrecked car would be seeing you in a hospital bed."

I smile weakly, attempting to take in and accept all that I've heard. Embry is a shapeshifter. Embry imprinted on me. I was in a car accident. Embry rescued me and brought me to his home in La Push. My brain skims over or conversation, and I wonder what's left to say... it seems my fate has been chosen for me. Glancing up at him, I mumble, "You said I looked like hell."

He nods, and I listen as he inhales a deep breath. "Yea... you were covered in glass and... and blood."

I blink at him. I certainly feel terrible, but not anywhere close to the intensity he describes.

"How do I look now?" I continue to stare straight into his eyes as they meet mine, my mind going slightly fuzzy.

He shrugs and tries hard to hide a grin as he stares at me. "Beautiful."

I feel my blood boil up to my cheeks and stop myself from rolling my eyes, thinking my body is a traitor. "Thanks, I guess." I pause, before slowly turning my head towards him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything..." He leans forward on his elbows, as if to give me his full attention.

Looking at him, I wonder how to word my question so it seems like less of an attack. "I've never liked people before... I like to be alone. So why do I like you?"

"Oh." He chuckles softly and sits back, a small grin appearing on his lips. "Uh... that could be the imprinting."

I stare at him and remain silent, willing him to elaborate.

"Once someone is imprinted on, they do have a choice. To... stay, or move on. But, uh... it's really, really difficult to ignore that level of dedication, I guess." He shrugs. "Like I said... there'll never be anyone who will want and need you as much as I do."

I nod slowly, understanding the depth of his commitment to me. "And nothing can change that?"

He frowns slightly, shaking his head. "No. Even if you leave, even if you die... for me, it'll always be you."

Watching him closely, I take a deep breath and sigh. I guess this is it. Someone from my past to insure I have a future. "I guess I'll stay, then."

"You will?!" He smiles wide, clearly trying but failing to contain his excitement. "Oh Eve, you're going to love it here. The reservation is so-"

"But..." I cut him off, and his smile falters. "My name's not Eve."

His expression changes to one of confusion as he tilts his head to one side.

"What?"


	5. Truth

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

As he sits, watching me from the edge of the bed, I tuck an elbow under my side and gingerly push myself up, wincing as I do. As my breath hitches, I see him flinch, as if he wants to reach out and help me.

"I'm fine," I mumble, finally getting myself into a sitting position. He exhales at the same time I do, forcing me to grin slightly. "Was that intense for you?"

He smirks, a slight look of disapproval on his face. "I just poured my heart out to you... I'm pretty sure you know the answer."

Feeling my face get slightly hotter, I look down and take the hem of my shirt in my hands, lifting it an inch before glancing at him.

"I wouldn't..."

"Why?" My eyes stay on him as he wrinkles his nose and shakes his head.

"It's just... bad." He shrugs, his eyes falling to my hands as they grip the edge of my shirt. "It's not something I want to see again."

I nod once in understanding, letting the thought linger over me for a brief moment before pulling the hem up to the point where I can see my navel. The moment I do, Embry inhales sharply but keeps his eyes on my torso, his expression darkening with a look of extreme pain.

My left side is painted with several shades of purple, all bruises blooming from beneath the waist of my pants to above the place where I hold my shirt. I stay frozen, unable to feel the pain of them if I'm still, and marvel at the color. It's not until I can feel his eyes on me that I look up, finding him staring into my eyes.

"It's not that bad." His eyes widen slightly, and I watch as he reaches out and takes my hands, forcing me to drop the hem of my shirt and hide the garden of bruises beneath it.

"Will you tell me who you are now?"

There's a pleading look to his eyes, and I know this is the price that comes with having someone understand what it is I've been going through. Taking my hands from his, I set them in my lap and inhale, wondering where to begin.

"My name is Jane." I freeze, expecting to immediately be recognized as I so often was in our world.

"Jane." The name rolls off his lips much easier, and he grins weakly. "Why did you choose Eve instead?"

I want to shrug but refrain, knowing the motion will only cause unnecessary pain. "Eve was... figuratively... the first woman on earth. And when I came here, I felt like the only person left... so I adopted that name instead."

He nods, remaining silent for a long moment. "What are you running from that made you change?"

I stare at him, wondering if he can read my mind just as easily as his pack's. "A monster." After a beat, I feel the need to add. "Several of them, actually."

"Monsters?" He raises an eyebrow, and I see his face turn slightly serious. "Like..."

I know he's about to bring up what he is, and interrupt before he can. "You said you didn't know how I knew what you are." He closes his mouth, giving me his full attention. "It's because we've met before. Not... directly. But I've seen you, all of the wolves. And you've seen me."

He shakes his head slowly, a look of disbelief on his face. "That's... impossible. Look, we don't just go showing ourselves off to humans. And... and even if we did, I'd have imprinted then and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I don't think you could have imprinted then, Embry. Not under the circumstances." I begin to lace my fingers together, trying not to fidget as I grow more and more nervous.

"The circumstances?"

I drop my gaze to my hands, shaking my head slightly as I will myself to just say the words I need to say.

"I don't think you could have because I wasn't alive then."

I don't have to look at him to imagine what his face looks like. A long and painful silence cuts through the air as I inhale a shaky breath, feeling overwhelmed with the reality of my situation, something I hadn't spoken out loud to anyone before now.

"Wait." He stops, giving enough time for his thoughts to catch up with him. "Years ago the Cullens said they needed to leave because... because someone destroyed the most powerful family..."

I nod slowly, feeling hot tears well up into my eyes.

"That was... your family? You were... a... you were one of them?"

Nodding again, even slower than before, I feel the tears slowly trickle over the edge of my eyelashes and trail down my cheeks, leaving a tingling sensation behind them.

"Holy shit..." I risk a glance up at him, and find he's put his head in his hands. Lifting one hand, I quickly dash away my tears and attempt to compose myself.

"We didn't know. We didn't know what he was capable of. By the time he was in our city it was already too late."

"What happened to them? Your family?" He drops his hands to look at me, an emotion I can't describe set across his features.

"They were... destroyed. Even survivors ended their own lives... I ran. I never went back." Looking down, I stare at my hands for a long moment before I hear him inhale deeply, letting the air out slowly through his nose.

He reaches over, touches my chin with two fingers, and forces my head up, my eyes immediately settling on his. "I'm glad you survived."

I blink, startled by his sensitivity to the situation. "You are?"

He scoffs, his mouth twitching into a gentle smile. "The past is past. I'm just... really fucking stoked to have found you."

I watch him for a moment before an uneasy smile creeps up onto my face, my eyes searching his. "You wouldn't change me at all?"

"Change _you_?!" He laughs, quickly shaking his head. "Absolutely not. At least now I don't have to have that awkward conversation about how I _sometimes_ turn into a six foot dog."

I laugh, ignoring the sudden pain in my ribs. "I guess that is a good thing."

"You have no idea." He smirks, leaning onto his elbows. "I always imagined having to explain that. I'd be the only one to have their imprint go running for the hills." He chuckles, shaking his head in amusement.

I watch him, letting my thoughts wonder for a long while before taking a deep breath. "Would you show me?"

"Show you?" He looks at me, his face startled with shock. "I don't know. It's... I'd be really afraid to hurt you."

"After everything you said to me, I don't think you could." I tilt my head slightly, but he returns my look with a frown.

"Accidents still happen." He tightens his lips into a line, dropping his gaze to his hands. He remains silent for a moment before taking a breath and plastering a smile onto his face. "You should probably rest some more, okay?"

I nod once before scooting forward and slowly laying myself down, pulling the blankets of the bed back up around me. He stands, but as he does I have the sudden urge to ask him to stay.

"Embry?" He turns around and looks down at me expectantly without saying a word. "Will you stay?"

He smirks, turning himself back around. "Of course. Whatever you want." Without notice he steps up onto the bed, over my legs, and plops down, moving himself to lie on his back beside me.

I glance over at him for a moment, grinning at the look on his face, before closing my eyes and forcing my body to relax... but it's not until I'm nearly asleep that I feel his fingers slowly entwine with mine.


	6. Change

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Weeks have passed since the accident, and while my body has healed and the marks barely remain, the effects of Embry's imprinting have been at the forefront of my mind. How I could have become so entwined in something so easily is baffling, and I try hard not to spend my time dwelling on it; though I have partly given in to the intensity of it all, and given up trying to avoid it.

Tilting my head to one side, and then the other, I sigh as the muscles in my neck stretch and relax. Turning slightly, I sit back in the chair in my living room and pull my legs up, balancing the book I'm reading in one hand as I sink back into the cushions.

Absorbed in the words of my book, I hardly hear the door of my apartment open and quietly close, the tall dark figure making their way into my living room.

"Still reading?" Embry plops down on the floor in front of me, a bag of some kind of potato chip in his hand.

I hum to acknowledge his question, reaching the end of the page before looking up over the top my book at him. "Almost always. Still eating?"

He smirks at me, tossing a few chips into his mouth. "Almost always," he teases, glancing up at me. I look back to my book, but after a beat I hear the bag of chips rustle slightly as he clears his throat. "I was thinking about what you said."

"About...?" I look back at him, setting the book against my chest.

"About wanting to see... uh... I guess, wanting to see me phase." I raise an eyebrow as he stares into my eyes, an unreadable look on his face.

"And?" There's a note of genuine curiosity in my voice as I move my arm to hold my head up.

He makes a bit of a face, pursing his lips. "I don't know. Maybe... just... knowing you want to see it made me change my mind." He shrugs, looking down at the bag of chips. "It _is_ dangerous, but only under a few circumstances."

"Circumstances like...?" I flip my book upwards and dog-ear the corner before closing it and setting it on the table next to my chair, shifting myself to sit a little more upright.

"Like... I don't know... if I got angry, and you were too close before I could get it under control." He keeps his eyes down, and I can't help but wonder what he's thinking.

"Is it that easy for someone like you to lose control?" I tilt my head, trying to maintain a look of innocence as I ease back into the chair.

"No." He blurts out, but a look crosses my face that makes him reconsider. "Sometimes. I guess it... just depends on what it is. I mean, if someone bumps my shoulder in a crowd nothing is gonna happen." He chuckles, though the grin on his face fades quickly. "But if someone were threatening you, it's a little bit different."

"Okay... I guess that's understandable." I think to myself that realistically, it's not, until the word 'imprint' pops into my head. Right. Refraining from rolling my eyes, I take a deep breath. "So... given my history with dangerous things, are you saying I'm allowed to witness this at some point?"

He huffs, shaking his head in slight disbelief. "Yea... given your history of _being_ a dangerous thing, and dealing with them... I guess I'll let you see it eventually."

I smile playfully, leaning onto one of my elbows. "Oh, come on... I wasn't _that_ dangerous."

Rolling his eyes at me, he shakes his head again, a low laugh escaping his lungs. "Right. And I'm a stuffed animal."

Raising my eyebrows at him, I sink back further into my chair and put a coy look on my face. "I don't think you're very dangerous. I never have."

He scoffs, setting his bag of chips down beside him. "Maybe to you I'm not... not now, anyway... but I could be."

"And why wouldn't you be dangerous to me now, specifically?" Smirking slightly, I lean way down and reach into his bag of chips, pulling a single one out and popping it into my mouth.

He blinks at me for a moment, as if to consider my question, before shrugging. "Because you have me wrapped around your finger." He grins weakly as I stick my finger in my mouth to lick it clean.

"That easily?" He nods quickly, his grin widening.

"Yea. Just like that."

"Hm." I think about it for a moment before glancing back at him. "That must be exhausting."

"Why?" His head tilts as he regards me curiously.

"To basically be at someone's beck and call. It's like... involuntary slavery." I eye him, smiling weakly.

"No, no... it's not like that. We're just... naturally whatever the other person needs us to be." He stops, though I can tell his train of thought hasn't ended. "It doesn't feel like slavery if you love whoever you're doing it all for."

I raise an eyebrow at him, waiting to see if he responds to the 'L' word he just said, but he remains silent so I simply shrug. "Whatever you say, I guess."

"You don't believe me?" He sounds almost hurt, and I attempt to backpedal in a quiet tone.

"No, I do. I just don't have anything to compare it to, I guess."

He nods, glancing down at his bag of chips. "I should get back to the reservation... it's my turn out in the woods tonight."

I smile slightly, nodding my head. "That's a long drive back..."

As he stands, I hear him chuckle softly. "Long drive, short run."

"Ah." Smiling a bit more, I reach over and pick up my book, setting it against my chest. "Be safe, Embry."

"Yea... always." He hovers for a moment, as if he doesn't want to go, before turning and walking out the door, leaving a heavy silence behind him.


	7. Firsts

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Pulling my hair over my shoulder, I section it off and begin to braid it as I walk slowly down the Olympic Trail, grateful for the mild weather. Embry follows close behind me, though his footsteps are so quiet it's nearly impossible to tell he's there. I'm told this is another 'wolf thing'. I smirk to myself as I tie off my braid and slip my hands into my jacket pockets, taking a deep breath.

"Where are we going, again?"

"You're going in the right direction." I can hear the grin in his voice, and I want to stop but keep moving.

"That's not what I asked."

"I know." He chuckles from behind me, and I roll my eyes. I can't decide if he's being secretive or just shy, but choose to believe the ladder.

Stepping up over a large tree root, I hop down and turn, glancing over my shoulder. "You know, I really hate surprises."

"I never said it was a surprise." Grinning, he sets a hand on the small of my back and gives me a nudge, guiding me forward. "We're almost there anyway."

"If you don't know where you're going, that makes it a surprise."

"Not exactly." He pauses, and I feel him looking down on me. "Sometimes it just means you're lost."

I glance up to give him a look before squeezing between two trees, coming out into a small opening. I feel Embry wiggling in between the trees behind me and step forward, glancing around the area.

"Is this it?" I look at him for a fraction of a second before turning back, moving further into the opening and toward the sounds of splashing water.

"I used to come here to think." His eyes follow me as I walk toward the cliff side and glance down, finding myself slightly surprised by how high up we are.

"To think about what?" I continue to stare down at the waves, but when Embry fails to answer I look up and turn, finding the area before me empty.

"Embry?" I step away from the cliff side and glance around, furrowing my brows slightly.

The snap of a twig causes me to jump, and I whirl around to find a large wolf standing before me. Gasping slightly, I take in the sight of it while remaining perfectly still. It's long grey snout leads into a tan mask over its eyes; its gray fur speckled with black spots along its back.

Tilting my head slightly, I take a cautious step forward. "Embry?"

The wolf slowly steps forward and bows its head, almost as if it's attempting to look less frightening. It's only once it's eyes meet mine that I'm sure it's him, and a small smile spreads across my face.

Taking another few steps forward, I stand face to face with him and raise my hands, setting them both on the sides of his snout. The sheer size of him is incredible, and I keep one hand in his fur as I cautiously step to the side of him, moving my hand over his shoulder.

"This is incredible." I glance back toward his front in time to see him turn his head towards me. Leaning into his shoulder, I slowly rub my fingers through his fur and wonder how anything like this could even be real. Shaking my head in disbelief, I gaze toward him and smile weakly.

Pushing off of his shoulder and stepping away from him, I walk toward his face and look up at him. He stares down at me expectantly and I shrug, my grin barely fading. "While this is nice, I think I prefer the old Embry..."

With that, he turns and walks away, maneuvering between a few trees before disappearing out of sight. When I can't see him anymore, I turn and walk back to the cliff side, smiling and wrapping my arms around myself.

Without warning, I can feel the heat from Embry radiating behind me. He slowly, as if scared, wraps his arms around me and pulls my back into his chest, his chin over my head. "Are you cold?"

"No. Not really." I turn, his grasp loosening on me as I look up at him. "Thank you. For sharing that with me."

He shrugs, as if it wasn't a big deal a month ago. "I'm glad you like me better this way." He smirks, though it fades slowly. "I actually brought you up here to ask you something."

"What's that?" I gaze up at him, my hands slipping back into my jacket pockets. We stand less than a foot from each other, and it's just barely enough to keep me warm.

"I know that this..." He waves his hand through the air, as if to gesture to everything around us, or just to all of himself. "...can seem like a lot. Being tied to one person, and feeling like you don't really have a say in the matter..."

He starts to pick at his nails, a tell tale sign that he's nervous. "But I want you to have a choice. So... I, uh... I was wondering if you'd want to be my... girlfriend?"

I raise my eyebrows, trying to conceal any look that might discourage him. "I thought it was you who didn't get a choice."

He shrugs, and while he still looks nervous, a slow grin spreads across his face. "Even if I did, I'd still want you."

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and smile, shrugging my shoulders weakly. "Then I'd love to."

"You would?!" His eyes pop open wide and I laugh, nodding my head to reassure him.

"Yes, I would. It's like you said... this kind of dedication is a little hard to ignore."

He smiles wide and leans down, wrapping his arms around me tightly before lifting me up and whirling me through the air; setting me back on my feet after a few moments.

"I'm seriously so happy I found you. You have no idea." I laugh, stumbling back a bit after being twirled around. "I think I have a little bit of an idea."

He grins and sets his hand to his forehead, almost as if he's in disbelief, before dropping it back to his side. "Do you want to head back now? Maybe we can get something to eat?"

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" I step closer to him and stretch out my hand, gingerly taking one of his in mine.

"Sometimes." He glances down at our hands, unable to hide the positively thrilled look on his face.

"Like when?" I take another step toward him. If it weren't for his height, we'd be nose to nose.

He stares down at me for a long moment, and I feel his hand tighten around mine. I wonder if he's aware he's doing it. "Like right now."

"Really?" I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, and wonder if he's able to hear it too. I feel every bit of energy I have coursing through me as he looks at me.

For a moment he's silent, as if nothing else around us exists. Finally, he slowly leans down, hovers for a moment as if to wait for my permission, before gently pressing his lips to mine.

I hardly know what I'm doing, but my eyes drift closed on their own and my lips move in synchronization with his. It's as if we've done this a thousand times and have just now stopped to allow ourselves to really feel it. When he pulls away, I feel both out of breath and satisfied all at once.

My eyes open and I see him looking down at me, an expression of wonder on his features. "Wow." He grins slightly and raises a hand, placing it against my cheek for a short moment before gliding it down over my neck and onto my shoulder.

"Is it always like that?" I barely whisper, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"No." He smirks slightly, his hand squeezing mine. "It's never been like that."

I nod weakly in understanding, feeling slightly surprised with myself, before taking a deep breath. "Time to go?"

"Time to go." He agrees, keeping my hand in his and leading me out of the opening and into the forest, back onto the path that will lead us home.


	8. Doubt

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, I roll over in the darkness and take a deep breath, squinting at the glow of the alarm clock. 3:14am. Sighing, I turn my head and nuzzle into a pillow, wrapping my arms tightly around it. Should Embry have been back by now? What exactly do they 'patrol' if there are no vampires left in the area?

Trying to forget about it and get back to sleep, I roll onto my stomach and slow my breathing, listening to the ambient sounds of the room. The window is just barely open, and outside I can faintly hear crickets and the far off sounds of voices; though I can't make out their words.

I give it a long moment before sitting up, feeling a little annoyed as I stand and walk to the window, setting my hand on the window pane in preparation to push it closed before looking out - seeing two people in the distance.

A girl with long blonde hair shouts at someone, her hair wildly swinging around her as she animatedly waves her arms. Squinting slightly, I can barely make out the other person - a tall boy dressed in just shorts. Embry.

I feel a slight, confusing pang of some emotion deep inside me, causing me to remove my hand from the window and watch them. I wish I could hear what she was saying, but no matter how hard I listen I can't quite make it out.

Slowly I turn back around and walk to the bed, lifting the blankets as if to consider climbing back under them before pausing to glance back at the window. Why do I feel like I should go out there?

I stand there with a fist full of blankets for what feels like an eternity before dropping them and walking toward the door of the room, slowly opening it, and making my way down the stairs. Being as quiet as possible, I pull one shoe on after the other before opening the front door of the house and stepping out into the cold night, closing the door soundlessly behind me.

Stepping down onto the gravel in front of the porch, I take a few steps around to the side of the house before stopping, the girl's voice carrying over the wind.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Embry?! A few weeks and you're already fucking around with some other girl?!"

I can hear that he's speaking to her, but his voice is calm and quiet, like he's not entirely invested in the conversation.

"I don't care if we broke up! You don't just _break up_ with me and _move on_! Since when did you have a fucking spine?! You _always_ come back to me!"

Crossing my arms to guard from the cold, I slowly walk away from the side of the house and out into the street, watching him as I get closer. He seems frozen, as if he's prepared to simply stand there and take her abuse, until I come into his view and his look softens, though he suddenly appears guarded.

The blonde girl turns to glare at me, her look souring as she takes me in. "Seriously? _She's_ allowed to stay in your fucking house?! What the hell, Embry!"

Stopping a few feet away from them, Embry comes to me and looks down, his voice quiet and pleading as I gaze up at him. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to wake you up. She's just kind of..."

"Don't fucking talk about me like I'm not here, you dick!" The girl kicks at the gravel, sending it spraying in our direction.

"Come on, Cassidy. Would you back off? We broke up. That's it. End of story." Embry turns slightly towards her, though his stance leaves him looking more focused on me than her.

"Bullshit! This little bitch shows up on the beach and my whole world goes to shit! You were _my_ boyfriend!"

"Yea, I _was_. Now go home, Cassidy." Embry's hand finds mine though his eyes remain on her, as if his stare is a threat. When she remains silent, he glances down at me before turning, beginning to lead me away from the scene.

"Hey, blondie!"

I turn to look at her as I walk, Embry's hand tightening around mine.

"I bet he told you you're special too, huh?! Just like the rest of us!" I feel my brow furrow and my feet try to slow down as Embry's pace quickens, forcing me to move faster as I look back at her, like a child being pulled away from a toy store.

"Just wait! A few weeks and you'll be just like me! That's how he plays all his fucking games! You're special until the next fucking girl comes around!"

I feel Embry yank on my hand, causing me to finally turn and run to keep up with him as he storms toward the front of the house before letting me go. It's not until he releases me that I realize just how hard he was holding my hand.

Not knowing what to say, I simply walk to the front step of the house and sit down while he paces, kicking at the gravel as if to release some tension. I pull my knees up and wrap my arms around them, feeling her words seep into me.

"Was that true?" I finally say, looking up at him expectantly and watching as he freezes in place, seemingly shocked.

"You actually believe her?" He turns to me, an unreadable expression on his face.

I shrug, keeping both arms wrapped tightly around my knees. "How am I supposed to know what to believe? You're the first relationship I've ever had, and I hardly know anything about you."

"Look... she's a manipulative troll who'll say literally anything she can to make anyone else's life worse than hers." He slowly walks to me, crouching down beside where I sit. "Don't believe her. Please."

"How am I supposed to know for sure?" He makes a bit of a face before slowly shaking his head, his shoulders barely forming a shrug. "I don't know. I guess you just have to trust me."

A long moment stretches between us as he watches me, willing me to speak to him. I sense he's about to give in when I inhale a deep breath, unable to look up at him.

"Say something."

I sigh, slowly lifting my shoulders into a shrug. "I just want to go back to sleep."

He looks at me for a moment longer before nodding and standing up, holding his hand out to me. "Let's go."

"You're coming?" I finally look up into his eyes while reaching out to take his hand.

"Yea. Screw patrols. You're more important." He squeezes my hand as he walks up the stairs and leads me into the house, closing the door behind us. "I'll be there in a bit... just need to shower."

Nodding slightly, I walk toward the stairs and go up, heading back into the bedroom alone. There, I remove my shoes and walk back to the bed, crawling on top of it the moment I get there. As I flop over onto my side, I pull the blankets around me and sigh, staring at the moonlit wall across the room.

I close my eyes, but the blonde girl from the street appears behind them, haunting me with her words. Could she be telling the truth? It seems like such a serious thing to lie about, and yet there's no physical proof that our relationship is as real as he says. I inhale a deep breath, rolling onto my back to stare up at the ceiling. Eight years as a human has taught me almost nothing about how their relationships work.

As I release the air I've been holding, I roll over onto my other side and nuzzle my head into the pillow, listening to the quiet sounds of water hitting the bottom of the bathtub downstairs. I wonder if there's a way I could distance myself from this place without pushing him away, or severing who I think I am with who I think he wants me to be.

Staring at the wall beside me, I imagine my apartment in Port Angeles. Filled with _my_ books and _my_ furniture and _my_ things... and slowly begin to miss them. As the sound of the water running downstairs stops and my eyelids begin to droop, I decide to make whatever change necessary to feel more at home here; even if it means letting my old home go.


	9. Move

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

I step into the warm cafe as Embry holds open the door, the smell of coffee inviting us in. Ordering my tea and an espresso for Embry, we carry our cups to a small table in the far corner of the cafe and sit, facing each other.

"So." He sets his paper cup down, tapping his fingers on the table for a quick moment. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Straight to the point, huh?" I raise an eyebrow and I slowly turn my paper cup in my hands, the cup too hot to actually hold.

He shrugs, a small grin on his face. "I guess. I don't know if you know this, but when someone says 'we need to talk', it's not usually a good thing."

"Ah." I tilt my head slightly, trying to keep my expression neutral. I had no idea. "If it's any consolation, I don't think it's about anything negative."

"That makes it a little bit better." He sips at his drink, and I briefly wonder how he could drink something while it's piping hot.

"Good." I smile weakly down at my tea, feeling it difficult to look at him as if I'm embarassed. "I wanted to talk to you about me... potentially moving."

"Oh." I see the corner of his lips tighten as he attempts, and nearly fails, to smother a wide smile. "What about it? I thought you were just going to move in to my place?"

"Yea... about that." I squirm in my seat slightly, taking a deep breath. "It's not that your mother isn't fantastic. She truly is. But, I don't need a parent."

"Oh." He pauses, eyeing me. "So... what're you thinking?"

"Well... I have an idea, but I wanted to make sure it was alright with you. Since it may mean more to you than it does to me."

"Anything to do with you means a lot to me, so..." He smirks, as if making an effort to lighten the mood.

"Okay... so... I need to know if, when Jacob left, he ever gave any hint that he may be coming back?" I let go of my cup and move my hands to my lap, gaining the nerve to look up at him.

"Oh. Uh..." I watch as he raises a hand and rubs the back of his neck. "No. Not really. They just, uh... they thought being somewhere else would be safer. And you know... they were all starting to, uh... well, look a little young for their 'age' anyway." He drops his hand and looks me straight in the eye. "I don't really see what that has to do with you, though? I mean, it's not like the Cullen's would care if you were here or..."

"No, that's not it..." I cut him off, shaking my head weakly. "I want to put a little bit of distance between myself and the reservation. I was... well, I am... thinking of buying the Cullens' old house."

His lips pop slightly, and he makes a bit of a face as he considers my suggestion. "I mean... the house is cool and all, but realistically I wouldn't even dream of affording a house like that."

"Then it's good that it's not up to you." I smirk weakly, shrugging my shoulders. "When my family..." I drift off, searching for the right term but come up at a loss. "Well... let's just say money isn't really something I need to think about. I like the location, I like the privacy, and I like that you won't be far from the reservation if you're needed."

"So _I'll_ be moving in with _you_ , then?" He eyes me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"If it's alright with you." I shrug again before lifting my cup to my lips and taking a long sip, finally setting it back on the table.

He huffs, watching me as I drink my tea. "Just tell me where and when to move your stuff... the rest is your decision."

I nod, smiling softly. "Alright. I'll make some of the arrangements with a realtor and see what they say."

"Alright." He grins, tapping his fingers on the table. "You wanna get going?"

I glance out the window, and find myself just barely able to see the setting sun from behind the buildings along the road. "I guess we probably should be heading back."

Grabbing our paper cups, Embry hops up and tosses them out before coming back to me as I stand, his arm stretching around to my side. As we leave the shop and head back towards my apartment, he pulls me in close to his side and I'm grateful for the extra warmth, and the type of freedom I had never expected to find from a relationship like ours.


	10. Family

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

"Need help?"

I look up from the floor, finding Embry standing behind me as I hold several books in my lap, a box in front of me sitting half full.

"Oh. Uh..." I glance back at the shelves in front of me and shrug, letting my eyes fall back to the books in my lap. "I guess so."

Without a sound he steps to the side and sits, his knee touching mine. Pulling an empty box to his side, he begins stacking books into it without a second glance, though he stops when he catches me staring. "What?"

"Nothing." I turn my head back to my own work and close the book I had open, putting it into the box before pulling a few others up from my lap and setting them in the box.

He pulls a few more books from the shelves and sets them in his box, taking a moment before turning to look at me. "What're you thinking?"

"I don't know." I shrug honestly, absentmindedly opening the next book and flipping through the pages. "I've never really had to share an entire living space. It seems like a big step."

"I mean... I guess it kind of is?" From the corner of my eye I see him tilt his head to the side, and turn to look at him as he shrugs. "It's just kind of... different... for people like us. We don't really have to guess if we're _supposed_ to be together, you know?" He smiles weakly, turning to tuck another book into his box.

"I suppose that's true." Putting the next book into my box, I close the boxes flaps and reach for a roll of tape. As I pick at the end of the tape, I glance over at Embry, watching as he looks at the spines of my books.

"These don't have titles, or are they just that old?" He looks at me, two books in his hands, as I frown slightly.

"They're journals." I pull a length of tape from the roll, bite at the corner of it with my teeth, and tear the piece off, taping down the flaps of my box.

"Oh." He lowers the books he's holding in his lap, as though he's not quite sure what to do with them now.

"After awhile it got difficult to recall things I wanted to remember, so I decided to start writing them down." Pushing the taped up box to the side, I rub my hands on the legs of my jeans before setting them in my lap, gazing at him.

"Like what?" He blinks at me, and I feel slightly taken back.

"Uh... well, my parents. Where our home was and what it was like. Those sort of things."

"You mean you didn't just naturally remember your parents?" I shrug as he watches me, my fingers linking together in my lap.

"I think the venom effects some parts of your brain... eventually recalling human memories gets more and more difficult until they're no longer there."

"Oh..." He looks down at the cover of one journal, as though trying to read through the leather. "Well... what were your parents like, then?"

Taking a deep breath, I exhale slowly. Alec - the instant I think of his name, my chest aches - and I never permitted ourselves to linger on the thoughts of our parents. After all, they were gone, and even if they had not been, there was no way for us to rejoin them. Taking a look up at Embry, I frown slightly, unsure of what's safe to tell him. "My parents were wonderful, but life was very different when I was born. People didn't live as long. My father died when we were very young, and my mother..."

I trail off, unable to stand the sound of my own voice shaking. "It's alright." The tone of his voice for once does not break the tension, and I slowly shake my head in response.

"My mother was incredible. She loved us immensely. But she died only a few months before we did."

"Oh..." I glance up slowly, watching as Embry sets both of the journals down gingerly and puts his hands in his lap, his eyes on mine for a moment. "I'm sorry. Was it like a... like an illness, or...?"

Biting my bottom lip, I take a deep breath and sigh. "The village we lived in accused her of being a witch, so they killed her. A few months later, they did the same to us. Our... family... saved us before it was too late."

"Holy shit." I look up at him and frown, weakly shrugging my shoulders. "How did they do it?"

Pulling my eyes from his, I look back at the half empty shelves and shake my head, the pain of that memory clawing into the forefront of my thoughts. "You don't want to know."

"That bad?" From my peripherals I can see him tilt his head as I pull more books off of the shelf, sliding an empty box closer to me and setting them inside.

Sighing, I turn to look at him, trying hard to keep my voice even. "They burned us alive."

He remains silent, and I wonder what he might be thinking or feeling. "How... how could anyone do that to kids?!" As I watch him, I notice his shoulders shaking ever so slightly, my eyes taking in his demeanor.

"It was a different time, and they were superstitious old fools. They needed something to believe in."

"So they just go around killing kids?!" His body quakes, and the tone in his voice startles me. Pushing the nearly empty box off to the side, I wonder what I can do to help him understand that that time in my life died long ago, and it no longer hurts me the way he must assume it does.

Remembering the dream I had months ago, I slowly get up onto my knees and crawl toward him, climbing on top of his lap in the middle of my cluttered room. There, his body immediately warms mine as I set my chin on his shoulder and he begins to calm, his body no longer trembling after a few long moments. When he is still, he slowly wraps his arms tightly around my torso, holding me to him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles into my hair, my eyes closing momentarily as I wonder when the last time I spoke of this story was.

"I'm fine." Is that a lie? Moving my head away from his shoulder, I look up into his eyes and smile weakly. "Are you alright?"

He smirks slightly before shaking his head, a small laugh escaping him. "Fine now." His grip on my torso loosens somewhat, and I make to get off of his lap, but it tightens again before I can do so. Looking back at him, his smirk blossoms into a smile. "I like you here."

Smiling weakly, I relax my body for a moment, taking the time to look at the boxes stacked against the walls, and the shelves nearly emptied of my belongings. When my eyes have wandered the room, I quietly mumble, "We should go to sleep."

"Think so?" Embry looks down at me, his eyes searching mine for a moment before his grip tightens even more and I feel my feet suddenly leave the floor. Gasping slightly, Embry laughs as he carries me across the room, dropping me gently onto my bed. "You get ready."

He turns to leave, and as I watch him, I wonder if any part of my past will ever phase him, and if he would be willing to share his with me. It's not until we're both in bed, and more than half asleep, that I realize neither of those things really matter.


	11. Genes

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

"So what about you?"

Embry looks at me as he lays on his side, his head on his arm. "What do you mean, 'what about me'?"

I shrug one shoulder as I lay on my side beside him, looking up into his eyes. "In the spirit of continuing our conversation from yesterday and getting to know each other better, what about you? I've met your mother, but that's only half of who you are."

"Oh." He wiggles slightly, as if he's suddenly become uncomfortable. "I don't really, uh... I don't talk about my dad."

"Why not?" My eyes search his face as I ask, but his expression gives nothing away.

"I don't know... it's a long story." He glances down at me, my eyebrows raising as he does. I can tell by the look on his face that he knows he's not out of the woods.

"I told you about my parents. It's really only fair." Smiling to encourage him, I hear him inhale a deep breath and sigh.

"Alright, uh... my dad was from the Quileute tribe. And... that's all I know."

Frowning slightly, at first I think he's just refusing to share before his expression makes me think twice. "That's it? Really?"

He nods, looking away from me. "Yea, uh... he left before I was born. My mom moved to La Push, maybe to try to find him, but I guess he just disappeared." He shrugs, rolling over onto his back.

"That must have been very difficult for her... but if he was from your tribe, wouldn't there be someone who knew where he went?" I watch his side profile as he bites his lip for a moment before releasing it.

"Yea, about that..." He turns his head to look at me, his back staying flat on the mattress. "There's only three people it could've been. They were all married at the time, and they all have sons who're in the pack. So... you can imagine how awkward that is."

"Oh..." Watching him for a short while, I make a bit of a face as I consider the situation. "Well... who could it've been?"

He glances at me, sighing. "Jake's dad, Quil's dad, or Sam's dad." When I say nothing, he turns onto his side and picks up a lock of my hair that lays between us. As he talks, he begins to braid it slowly. "Jake's dad and Quil's dad are still around... but, uh... Sam's dad disappeared awhile after he was born. No one's seen him since, so uh... I guess that's kind of the winner, huh?" He looks at me, as if I can offer him some confirmation, his fingers coming to the end of the braid.

As I take a look at the braid, I wonder what it might have took for a man to leave his wife and child behind and disappear. Human's thrive on their connections to other people - how could they simply be abandoned? Sighing softly, I look up from the braid to see Embry watching me.

"I used to braid my mom's hair." He shrugs, smiling weakly.

I can't help but smile as I stare up at him. "She's lucky to have someone like you." Finding his hand beneath the bedsheets, I slowly link our fingers together.

"Yea, sometimes..." He smirks, his eyes remaining on mine as he uses his free hand to pull himself closer to me, our bodies nearly touching under the covers. "If it weren't for the whole wolf thing we'd probably still be that close, but now she just kind of... ignores me. You know, like she's given up on hoping I'd turn out okay."

"She didn't seem that way when we met." I watch him, his thumb skimming over my knuckles under the covers.

"Yea, well... maybe she's hoping you can save me instead." He stares down at me, the intensity of it making me feel smaller than I am.

After a long moment, I close the gap between our bodies and lay my head on his arm, his body noticeably relaxing as I get comfortable against him. The heat from both his body and the blanket is almost unbearable together. "I don't think you need saving."

He smirks, looking down into my eyes. "Not anymore, at least." Releasing my hand, he moves his and gently tilts my chin back, his lips finding mine the moment he does. We stay like this for however long it takes for sleep to consume us, and lead us into another day.


	12. Alarm

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Hauling another box up the flight of stairs and into the largest bedroom, I bend to put it on the floor before marveling at the wall to ceiling windows, the trees beyond them moving with the wind. As I glance back toward the door, I watch as Embry walks into the room and puts two boxes down.

"I'm telling you, this place still kind of smells." He wrinkles his nose slightly before looking down at me.

I glance up at him, raising my eyebrows and choosing to respond how I might've years ago. "And soon, it'll smell like dogs." I smirk playfully, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Harsh, but fair." He grins and leans over, planting a chaste kiss on my lips before standing up straight. "Are you taking a break, or...?"

"No, no... I'm coming." Glancing out the window again, I follow him out of the room and down the stairs, into the vast living area.

As we reach the bottom, Quil and Seth come tumbling in through the front door, one after the other. "I still can't believe you guys bought their house." I smile weakly as Quil carries two boxes toward the kitchen, setting them up on the counter.

"Yea, when can I move in? I could do with a little less Leah in my life." Seth chimes in, putting his boxes down on the kitchen floor.

"Don't you mean Leah could do with a little less _you_?" Quil argues, giving him a look over his shoulder.

"Uh, okay... one... _we_ didn't buy the house, Jane did. Two... no ones moving in. Like, ever." Embry grins, following both Quil and Seth out of the house and toward the back of the moving truck.

Quil snorts, turning to look at me as he pulls another two boxes towards him. "Well, you heard him Jane. Embry's sure gonna miss you, since no one but you is allowed to move in." He heaves the boxes up and starts off toward the house as I laugh softly, shaking my head.

" _So_ not what I meant, Quil." Embry snears, watching as Quil disappears into the house. He shoots me an almost apologetic look and I shrug my shoulders, walking to his side and pulling a box towards me.

"He's just playing with you." I look up at him, grinning weakly.

"Are _you_ defending _my_ best friend? This is like, every guys worst nightmare." He smirks as he lifts his boxes and turns, waiting for me to lift mine before following me into the house.

"I don't really think you have anything to worry about." Heading up the stairs, Embry at my heels, I adjust the box in my hands as I turn the corner and walk back into the bedroom. Setting the box down on top of another, I turn to look at him, giving him a bit of a face.

He shrugs as he sets his boxes down, smiling weakly. "Yea... I guess that's true." Glancing around the room, Embry walks to the edge of the window and looks out, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Are you sure you want the bedroom in here? I mean... I don't want anyone..."

"We're in the middle of the woods, Embry." I look up at him as I walk to his side, facing away from the window. "And this place has been deserted for years."

He glances down at me, a serious look on his face. "People still hike in the woods..."

"This close to the house?" Staring up at him, I smile weakly and cross my arms over my chest as he gives me a defeated look. "No one knows these woods better than you and the rest of the pack. If there was something dangerous in them, you wouldn't have let me buy this house to begin with. Right?"

He sighs, his eyes never leaving mine. "Right."

"So stop worrying about it." Turning to face him, I step up onto my tip toes and kiss his cheek before turning to walk away, back down the stairs. Without looking back, I can feel that Embry has followed me.

Nearing the landing of the living area, I glance over as Seth sets down another box. "Well that didn't take very long." Quil calls from the kitchen.

"Oh, fuck off, Quil." Embry comes up behind me, setting his hand on the small of my back for a moment before walking passed me and out onto the porch. Both Quil and Seth follow behind him before I make it to the door, all three heading down to the moving truck.

As I walk out onto the porch, I glance around the surrounding area, thinking of what Embry said. What does he have to be worried about out here?

"We're done with boxes, so if you want you can start unpacking and we'll bring the furniture in... it's gonna be way easier for us." Embry looks up at me as I stand on the porch, pursing my lips and scrunching up my nose.

"Mmm... I'm going to go for a little walk and cool down." Bouncing down the steps, I walk to Embry and kiss him quickly. "I'll just be a few minutes."

Embry frowns only slightly, wrapping his arms around me. "You'll be careful? Stick to the trail?"

I roll my eyes, tilting my chin up at him. "Yes, Embry. I'll be careful." I slip out of his arms, half-skipping toward the trail at the edge of the driveway once I'm free.

Walking onto the dirt trail, I marvel as what little sunlight is left dances between the tree branches. Grinning to myself, I carry on down the trail for a few minutes time before coming to a split path. Stopping, I consider my options and go to the left - the trail appearing to carry a more winding path.

As I swerve between trees, picking up speed as the path slopes downward, I begin to notice some disturbance in the brush. Several plants have been flattened, as though someone cut through the middle of the wood rather than down the path. Shrugging it off, I keep my pace on the path until the sound of distant voices forces me to stop.

As I stand still, I hear one or two voices echoing through the trees, barely making their way to me. I turn slightly, facing back the way I came, before Seth comes barreling out onto the path, causing me to gasp and jump, clutching the spot where my heart races beneath my ribs.

"Jesus, Seth! You scared me!"

"I've got her!" Seth yells, clearly ignoring me. Less than ten seconds pass before both Embry and Quil come tearing onto the path, stopping a few feet from me.

"I thought you said you were going to stay on the path?!" Embry looks ticked, and I scowl at him before looking down at my feet in observation.

"Uh... I _am_ on the path, Embry." There's a hiss in my voice as I say his name, and he softens under the sound of my tone.

Walking to me, he sets his hands on my shoulders, immediately looking deep into my eyes. "There's a scent we don't recognize. I thought..." He pauses, shaking his head after a moment. "Look, we gotta get you home."

Grabbing my hand, he turns and pulls me back up the path, the incline leaving me panting by the end of it. "What kind of scent?" I huff, feeling a tight stitch in my side.

"Get inside. We're going to check the area... just stay in the house and don't leave, okay?" Embry turns to look at me as we walk up the steps of the porch, stopping on the front step of the house.

"I asked you a question." I demand, crossing my arms as I stand before him.

"I know you did. Now get inside." He stares me down, clearly irritated.

I take one step back, landing just inside the frame of the house. Piercing him with my eyes, I raise my eyebrows. "What kind of scent, Embry?!" For a moment my expression falters - I hadn't meant to raise my voice, and yet it seems to get my point across.

Glancing over his shoulder at both Quil and Seth, Embry steps into the house, forcing me to back further into it. "It's another shape shifter." He raises his hand and slowly rubs the back of his neck. "Will you just stay inside? Please? Just until we get this figured out?"

Sighing, I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I nod, uncrossing my arms. "Fine."

"Thank you." He quickly kisses the top of my head, pulling me into his arms for a short moment. "We'll be back soon."

Continuing to frown, I remain silent as he lets me go and leaves, closing the door of the house behind him. Stepping off to the side, I watch through the window as the three boys begin to run across the driveway - phasing in midair - before disappearing into the woods.


	13. Confessions

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Pacing in front of the large glass window in the upstairs bedroom, I chew on the inside of my lip and tap my fingers against my thighs. Empty boxes lay tossed aside around me, their contents already nervously unpacked and tucked away. Any attempt to clear my thoughts has failed, and I'm more annoyed with myself than stressed, stopping to shake my head at myself.

 _Get it together, Jane. You have_ never _needed someone before, and you don't_ need _anyone now. Embry needs you. You're fine on your own, and you know it. You knew it before he came along, and you'll know it if he never comes back._

Without warning, I feel a single tear roll down my cheek and brush it away quickly, sucking in a deep breath before storming out of the bedroom and into the bathroom down the hall; plopping down onto the floor next to two boxes.

As I dig through their contents, unpacking them first under the sink and then in a medicine cabinet over head, I let the sounds of the house sink in. Aside from the symphony of noise I'm creating, there's not a squeak or a groan. This house is like a glass fortress, and what lies outside is unheard from the inside; a bomb shelter built above ground. Staring into the mirror at myself, I wonder if maybe that was the architect's intention.

The annoyance in myself seeps back into my brain as I shake my head again, grabbing the empty boxes from the floor and carting them back to the bedroom, tossing them into the pile of other boxes. Glancing at the window, I see the lights from inside reflect off of it dozens of times, like tiny constellations, and walk closer, squinting my eyes for a better look.

Rain. Great. My feet fight my nerves to start pacing again, but I stay rooted to the spot, watching the rain pick up and run down the floor to ceiling window like a shower I can't step into. My fingers begin to tap against my thigh again and I sigh, turning to leave the room and head down the stairs toward the living area. When I reach the bottom, I flick on a single light and gaze across the vast space - mostly empty from the abrupt stop in our moving day.

How long has it been? As I walk across the room, I glance out of the front of the house at the moving truck, a feeling in my gut making my muscles feel tighter. _Calm down, you idiot. You don't need anyone, you don't need anyone, you don't need anyone._

Before the window is entirely out of view, I turn; something on the other side of it forcing me to do a double take. An ill-defined shape moves on the other side of the glass, long and slender, near the edge of the forest; its color cutting against the night's darkness. As it begins to cut across the driveway and toward the house, it's form takes on a better shape, and it's clear what I've been nervously gawking at.

Embry.

 _Finally._ Running across the living area, I wrench open the front door and run barefoot into the rain. The moment I'm outside, Embry looks up from the gravel on the driveway; soaking wet and looking exhausted. I inhale a sharp breath, feeling immediate relief at the sight of him, before bounding down the steps of the porch and running at him without hesitation; leaping up at him and wrapping both my arms and legs around him the moment our bodies connect. Burying my face in his neck, he smells of dirt and sweat and I close my eyes, the rain pelting both of us and drenching me within seconds. His arms snake around my back and hold tight, squeezing me against him as he stands there, burying his face in my hair.

After a few moments, I lift my head and unlock my arms from around his neck, setting my small hands on both sides of his neck while my eyes look deep into his.

"You're okay." It's more of a statement than a question, but all he does is nod and I frown, running my hands up the back of his neck and into his hair, my eyes pleading with him as rain water runs down my cheeks. "Tell me."

"I'm fine." He continues to hold me to him, my ankles linked tight behind his back, as he walks up the steps of the porch and into the house; the sound of the rain abruptly stopping as he closes the door behind us.

"You're sure?" My eyes search his face for any hint that he's been harmed, my hands brushing his wet hair away from his forehead.

I'm hardly aware of where we're going as he nods, freeing one of his hands to pull my wet hair back over my shoulder and out from between us as he walks slowly up the stairs. "Positive."

"I missed you... I've never missed someone so much in my life." Pulling myself closer to him and wrapping one arm back around his neck, I force my lips to his; his breath hitching as he presses my back up against the window at the top of the stairs, pinning me between him and the glass.

I begin to pant softly, feeling his fingers grip my behind tightly as he pins me there; my chin tilting upwards to allow his lips to skim lightly across my jawbone and down my neck, finding their way to my collarbone. It's not until my heart reaches an incredible rate that he stops, pulling back slightly to look me in the eye. His breathing is labored, and I can tell stopping his act was a job in itself. "Are you... am I...?" He creases his forehead, the words he wants to say failing him.

Shaking my head quickly, I lift one hand and tangle the fingers of it in his hair, trying to wiggle in an attempt to bring us closer together; my whole body alive with new sensations. "Please... don't stop. I... I need you. I need you." My words come out in a plea and are almost more of a confession to myself, but they're exactly what he needs to hear.

Crushing his lips to mine, I grab his shoulders tight as he pulls me away from the window and carries me toward the bedroom; walking quickly across the room and flopping down onto the bed, pinning me beneath his weight. As I unwrap my legs from around him, our lips still tasting each other, his fingers fumble over the hem of my shirt and pull it up, forcing our lips to part as he yanks it over my head and tosses it aside.

Sitting up onto his knees, he pants as he grabs my sides and pulls me toward him; his fingers quickly undoing the hooks of my bra as I pull at the button of his shorts, just barely getting it free before he pulls the straps of my bra over my shoulders and away from my arms, tossing it too to the floor.

Laying back on the bed before him, he stares down at me while his chest rises and falls in time with mine; his head shaking after a moment as he mumbles, "You're so beautiful." Suddenly he leans forward, his elbows on either side of my head as our bare chests press together, our lips moving against each other for a long moment.

Snaking my hands between us, I carefully undo the zipper of his shorts and push them down over his hips before moving to mine; my fingers shaking as I undo the button of my jeans and start to push at the waist of them, unable to move them with his weight on me. Realizing my struggle, he sits up and hooks his fingers into the waist of my jeans; pulling both them and my panties over my behind and down my thighs, raising each leg one at a time to pull them off of me.

Sliding off of the edge of the bed, he pushes his shorts off and crawls back up onto the mattress, between my legs and over my body until we're face to face, his lips less than an inch from mine. Pausing, I can feel the length of his body hovering outside of mine and my heart starts to beat harder than it ever has before, causing me to inhale a deep, shaky breath.

"Have you ever...?" He whispers, both of his hands on the side of my head as he leans over me. I swallow hard and shake my head, my eyes staring up into his. "Are you sure...?" Setting my hands on his biceps, I slowly nod, taking another breath in an attempt to calm myself.

"Okay..." He slowly slides one of his hands under my head, cradling me there as he reaches downward, lifting one of my thighs. "Wrap your legs around me, okay?" His eyes never leaving mine, I slowly raise both my legs and link my ankles behind his back, my breathing steadily slowing as I listen to his instructions. He leans down, kissing me once softly, before looking back into my eyes. "Good... um... now... you have to... you've got to tell me if it... feels... like something is wrong, okay? It's... it's the only way I'll know..."

Nodding my head, I grip his biceps a little tighter in preparation. "I promise."

"Okay..." After a few breaths, he sets his forehead against mine and slowly exhales. "I love you... you know that, right?"

I let a slight smile come to my lips, my eyes remaining on his. "I know..." Pressing my lips to his for a short moment, I allow my body to relax as he lays above me, bringing a calm over me.

"Take a deep breath..." I do as he says, and the moment my lungs peak, his shoulders rise slightly and I'm filled with a warm sensation that is nothing like what I had imagined. Gasping quietly, I feel his fingers tense on the back of my head as I squeeze at his biceps, my eyes pinching shut almost involuntarily. As the feeling eases, I feel his eyes on me and open mine, exhaling the breath I had been holding.

"Feel okay?" He stares down at me, his body completely frozen as he waits on my words.

I nod, bringing my breathing back to a normal rate. "Yes..." I shift underneath him, tightening the hold my legs have on his waist. "Yes, keep going..."

Grinning weakly, I feel his hips slowly begin to move as I tilt my head back and relish the feeling, the heat of his body easily overwhelming me. He breathes hot air against my ear, his hand pressing against the back of my head while I pant into his hair, the feeling in my gut blooming into something I don't fully understand.

We move like this for an eternity, my hips meeting his in a type of rhythm I've never known before. I find my back arching on it's own and my shallow breaths being replaced by the quiet sounds of moaning, my eyes remaining shut as his lips travel my skin.

When my body can take no more and I am nothing but the sensation he's created, teetering on the edge of something I'm almost afraid to discover, I begin to find it hard to breathe and dig my fingers into his arms, my eyes squeezing shut tightly. "Em... Embry..."

His movements become harder, more urgent, and he pushes my head up into his neck and groans loudly, the walls I had built coming down all at once as I gasp loudly against his skin, my mouth gaping open as an insane and indescribable sensation spreads over every inch of my body. In the middle of my own peak, Embry's body stiffens and he releases a drawn out curse, his one hand knotting in my hair as he slides his other arm beneath my back, pulling my body against him.

As we both lie there panting, my body filled with the distant hum of our actions, he releases his hold on my hair and raises his head; his face looking spent. He moves his hand out from under my head and brushes his thumb over my cheekbone, the touch coming much more gently than I had expected. "Are... are you... okay?"

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, I smile weakly before nodding my head. "Perfect, really..."

"Good." He leans down, kissing me softly a few times before exhaling, as if he had been holding his breath. Sliding his arm out from under my back, he slowly moves his hips away from me for the last time; leaving me feeling suddenly empty. I groan, almost in disapproval, as he smiles down at me and kisses my nose before climbing off of me, laying on his back next to me. I take a moment to stretch my limbs, sighing contentedly before turning onto my side and setting my head on his chest, his heart steadily beating beneath my ear.

I feel his head turn and kiss the top of my head as I close my eyes, melting into his side. The room quiets around us, the only sounds being our shallow breathing and the soft movement of bed sheets. My eyes begin to grow heavy and I sigh, finding one of his hands at his side and entwining my fingers with his.

"Jane..." His voice barely breaks through the fog in my head, and I hum in acknowledgement as his thumb brushes lightly over my knuckles. "I love you."

I feel my lips twitch in attempt of a smile, and mere seconds before sleep smothers me I manage to part my lips and mumble, "I love you too."


	14. Threat

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Rolling onto my back and stretching my limbs as far as they'll go, I groan as they ache in protest. Once I relax, hearing the water from the shower running, I slowly decide to sit up and run my fingers through my hair, taking a deep breath. Pulling my legs out from the blanket and standing, I quietly pad to the closet and slide open the doors before kneeling down to dig some fresh clothes out of the neatly folded piles I've yet to properly put away. After getting dressed, I pull my hair up into a sloppy bun and head downstairs; meandering to the kitchen for an apple before carrying it to the couch and plopping down.

As I take the first bite the sound of water splashing off the bottom of the shower stops, and I glance expectantly towards the top of the stairs. I listen as Embry opens the door, walks to the bedroom, and - in record time - gets dressed and bounds down the stairs; looking for me before reaching the bottom.

I turn in place, pulling my legs up and leaning my head back on the arm of the couch as he enters the living area, smiling down at me. "Well good morning."

"Morning." I smile weakly, taking another bite of my apple as he sits down beside me, pulling my feet into his lap.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "No shower?" I shrug and extend my arm toward him, offering a bite of my apple. He leans forward and takes a bite, and as I retrieve my apple to assess the damage, I'm surprised to find an unrealistically large bite in the side of it. Glancing back up at him, he smirks coyly and shrugs his shoulders. "How're you feeling?"

Attempting to hold down a shrug, I tilt my head slightly and take another small bite. "I don't know... fine, I guess."

"You guess?" He shifts in his seat, facing more toward me as he watches me intently.

Looking up at him, I shrug my shoulders again and glance back at my apple. "Tired. Kind of sore. That's all."

"Oh..." His tone of voice forces me to look up at him, and I frown, mirroring the expression on his face.

Pulling myself into a sitting position, my feet coming out of his lap, I cross them in front of me as I eye him. "If you think it has anything to do with you, you're wrong. I got a lot done yesterday _before_ you got home."

"I definitely noticed." He pulls his feet up onto the couch, watching me for a few short moments. "So other than unpacking nearly everything by yourself last night, what did you do?"

I scowl at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Worry about you." Pausing, I sink into the side of the couch while attempting to get comfortable, taking another bite of my apple. "Did you end up finding anything?"

"No." His answer is blunt, and I immediately wonder if he's hiding something behind it. "The scent goes on for miles, but we never actually found anyone." He pauses, sitting up a little straighter. "Quil and Seth are going to be here in a bit... finish up moving everything in so we can return the truck."

I nod, feeling slightly scolded. "I should finish unpacking then." I slide off the end of the couch and stand, padding over to the kitchen to toss the last of my apple before washing my hands quickly, flicking the water off of them before crossing the living area and making my way up the stairs.

"Hey." I jump slightly, having not heard him walk up the stairs behind me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Refraining from rolling my eyes, I nod as I walk into the bedroom. "Positive. Just tired." He stops following me as I cross the bedroom, open the closet, and kneel down to pick up a pile of folded clothes to put away.

"Alright..." His tone sounds skeptical, but I can do nothing to ease his worrying. As I slide a few pairs of jeans onto an empty shelf, I turn slowly to look up at him.

"I just..." I shrug, trying to organize my thoughts. "Last night was an intense set of emotions for me. I need a little bit of time to... absorb... I guess."

He looks frightened for a moment, before quickly nodding. "Okay. That's, uh... I... I get it." He grins weakly, before stepping forward and quickly kissing my forehead. "I'll go wait for the guys."

"Okay." Smiling weakly, I watch him leave the room before turning back to the closet, picking up another pile of clothes and putting it away properly.

It's not until I've finished putting all of the clothes away that I look up, the sun now shining brightly through the bedroom windows. Walking to the edge of the glass, I can hear the boy's voices echo up the stairs from the other side of the house - but what grabs my attention is the dark shadow just a few feet from the edge of the woods. Tilting my head slightly, I squint as it gazes up at me, as if waiting for something.

Pulling my eyes from his, I turn and walk out of the bedroom, making my way down the stairs before walking across the living area.

"What're you up to?" Embry watches me move across the room as Quil and Seth bicker back and forth, their argument lost to my ears.

"There's someone else here." I cross the house and lean down, pulling one shoe on followed by the other.

Embry follows me, glancing out the back door's window before looking at me. "What do you mean? Who did you see?"

"A wolf." I pull the door open, both Seth and Quil looking up as I turn and step outside, walking out onto the porch and down the wooden steps. Embry hovers over me uneasily for a few minutes before glancing back at the two boys, who've followed us out onto the back porch.

"What's she doing?" I hear Quil ask Embry, and find myself ignoring his answer as I wander out to where the wolf had been standing, just a few feet inside the tree line.

Turning around slowly, I look back at Embry and sigh, feeling confused. "He was right here..." My eyes meet his and I freeze, watching as both Quil and Seth phase on the spot, their shorts fluttering to the ground in shreds as Embry remains stalk still and frozen between them.

Before I can question, I feel an arm quickly wrap tightly around my waist while a hand wraps around the skin of my throat. My breath hitches and my heart begins to pound, my eyes pleading with Embry as he raises his hands, as if to look defeated.

"Please don't hurt her." He takes a step forward, and I wonder how he's managing to keep his calm. I raise my hands and begin to claw at the hand around my neck while attempting to keep my breathing level.

"Call them off." A rough, aged voice spits the words against my ear, and I whimper softly as his hand tightens slightly to ward off my efforts to get free.

Embry turns only slightly toward Quil, his eyes never leaving my assailant. "Quil... take Seth and go." A high pitched whine escapes Seth as Quil growls heavily, snapping his teeth in Seth's direction before turning and walking away; their eyes lingering on the man behind me for only a moment before they retreat.

I watch them go, my fingers still attempting to wiggle between my neck and the hand that grips it, and once they're out of sight I turn my attention back to Embry.

He takes another step forward, and I can start to see that while he appears calm, his breathing is heavy. He's trying his hardest not to lose it. "Alright... they're gone... now let her go."

The man yanks back slightly in an effort to keep his distance, causing me to stumble over my feet and choke before regaining my footing. I gasp, my hands tightening over his. "Are you one of them?"

Embry nods, his hands still hovering in front of him as if ready to grab me at a moments notice.

"Then you'll know my son." The hot air from the man's breath warms my ear, and I try to turn my head away from the sensation, though I'm not able to get far without feeling lightheaded. "I need to find my imprint. If you help me, you can have her back."

"Who's your son?" Embry snaps, taking another step forward and causing the man to back up once more, my feet dragging in the dirt.

"Samuel Uley." The hand tightens on my throat as the name leaves his lips, tears beginning to prick my eyes as I gasp, opening my mouth for a larger airway.

Embry glances at me, his eyes giving off an expression I can't read. "Sam lives on the reservation. So does his mother. Problem solved. Now let her go."

"My imprint was never his mother. I imprinted on another woman from a different tribe. I could never face his mother, so I left. Leaving was easier than explaining..." I feel a slight tremble in the man's hands, and hope he can control himself long enough for me to get away.

"Hurting my imprint won't help you find yours. Our laws are still the same. No wolf can harm another wolf's imprint." Embry takes another step forward, but this time, the man stays still. "Let her go, and I promise I'll tell you anything I know about your imprint."

An eternity passes between them before he finally releases me, my hands flying to my neck as I stumble forward, gain my footing, and run to Embry, who immediately wraps me tightly in his arms.

"Talk." Embry barks at him, his arms squeezing my shoulders and forcing my cheek into his chest; and I slowly turn my head to get my first look at my assailant. "What was her name?"

The man is extremely tall - like Sam - but otherwise, a typical looking Quileute. Dark skinned, black hair, and the same facial features as almost all of the men on the reservation. Despite his earlier aggression, he has a look of hopelessness about him, as though he's been searching for her for years. "Tiffany. Tiffany Call."

I gasp softly, my head tilting back to look up at Embry as he gapes at the man before quickly shaking his head. "I can't help you."

The man looks defeated, for only a moment, before stepping forward. "Why did you hesitate? Did you know of her at one point?"

Embry huffs, and I feel his chest shake harder. "How could I help the man who abandoned her? You're a coward. And you just made it clear that you're violent. Why the hell would I let you near her?"

"So you do know her?" The man steps closer, and Embry pulls me back, letting me go only to move me behind him.

"Go in the house, Jane. It's not safe here." His voice is low and controlled, but his body visibly shaken.

Treading back, I glance at the man once more before turning and running up the steps of the porch and into the house, closing the door behind me before running into the living room and to the back window, staring out at the both of them through it.

The conversation goes on for no more than a minute before Embry phases, immediately tackling the man before he can manage to phase. When he does, both wolves tumble into the woods, followed closely by both Seth and Quil - proving they had never gone far to begin with. I take a deep breath and slide down to the floor, leaning again the cold of the glass as I stare out at the woods.

Just under an hour passes before the three familiar wolves emerge from the forest. They barely stop to look at each other before both Seth and Quil turn to leave; Embry taking a few steps toward the house before stopping, phasing into his human self, and beginning to walk up the porch steps. I glance up at him from my spot on the floor as he walks into the house and closes the door behind him.

I stand as he walks to me, his hands immediately raising up to cup my face; tilting my head back as his eyes sweep over the length of my neck. "I'm so sorry that happened. I shouldn't have let you go out there."

I shake my head, placing one of my hands on his as it rests on my cheek. "No... you couldn't have known. It's no ones fault."

He sighs, moving his hands only to pull me into him, his chin resting on top of my head. "Are you okay?"

My immediate reaction is to nod, but not wanting to disrupt his pose I elect to shrug instead. "My throat hurts a little, but I'll live." I slowly wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly for a short moment. "Was that really...?"

I feel his chest rise as he inhales, and the air he exhales bounces off of the top of my head. "Yea... that was my father."

I look up at him, our eyes connecting briefly. "How could he leave your mother if he had imprinted on her?"

He frowns, his shoulders shrugging before he squats down and picks me up, carrying me over to the couch before sitting and pulling me into his lap. "I don't know. I don't even know if that's true." He glances down, wrapping one arm more tightly around me. "I'd never be able to leave you."

"But when we met, you gave me that option. You told me I didn't have to stay." I raise an eyebrow, leaning into his chest as he stares down at me.

He smirks weakly, his thumb brushing over my wrist. "Yea... I didn't mean it." Chuckling, he lays back on the couch, pulling me with him. "It's impossible to stay away from your imprint."

"Apparently not." I rest my chin on my hand, glancing up at him.

"That's why I think it's a lie. It's like, constant torture. It's unbearable." He lays silent for a long moment, his fingers gently brushing back and forth over the length of my spine.

After awhile, I move my hand to allow myself to look up at him completely. "Do you think he realized you were his son?"

He wrinkles his nose, quickly shaking his head. "I don't think so. We ran him a few dozen miles from here, and he's, uh... well, the guys kind of roughed him up a bit."

"They did?" I feel my eyebrows shoot up, but realize I probably shouldn't be surprised.

"Yea." He stops moving his fingers along my spine, his hand's full weight resting on my lower back. "It's like I told him... no wolf can harm another wolf's imprint."

"Why is that, though?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. Your imprint is your lifeline... if a pack member takes them from you, you just go crazy. It would start a fight between the wolves, and... well, it wouldn't end well. That's all I really know." He glances down at me as I frown, turning my head to look across the room.

After awhile, I sigh quietly and nuzzle my cheek into his chest in an effort to get comfortable. "I guess that makes sense." I pause, settling into place. "But what happens if... whatever happens to the imprintee is accidental?"

"What do you mean?" I feel his hand slide up my back, the heat causing me to shiver.

"Well..." I sit up, crossing my legs as he lays stretched out ahead of me. "...what about my car accident? What if I had been killed?"

"I..." He stops, a look of horror quickly flashing across his features before he looks back at me, frowning deeply. "I don't really want to think about it..."

"Hypothetically, Embry... what would happen? Not just if it were me. What would happen to any of the wolves if it happened to any of them?" I lean forward and gently link my fingers with his, hoping he takes it as a symbol of support.

As he squeezes my fingers, he slowly shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. It's never happened. We just... kind of assume it would kill us."

I remain silent for a long moment, allowing him to fidget with my fingers as he holds them, all the while allowing me to absorb this information. "If he was telling the truth... if he is your mother's imprint... do you think he'll be back?"

He turns his head, looking deep into my eyes before nodding weakly. "If he is her imprint, and he figures out that she's here... nothing'll stop him from coming back."


	15. Memories

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Leaning on the counter of the small souvenir shop at First Beach, I tinker with a small carved wolf as Embry's mother watches me. I glance up at her, catching a smile on her face before she tries to hide it.

Leaving the figurine alone, I smile weakly and tilt my head to the side. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." She turns slightly, organizing a few items on the counter before leaning forward on her elbows, her eyebrows lifting. "I just think you're a wonderful girl. Quiet, gentle... I'm thrilled you're a part of Embry's life."

"Oh." I stand, slightly shocked by her honesty. "Wow. Thank you, I guess." I smile, feeling a hot blush warm my cheeks.

"I just thought you should know." She shrugs, reaching over to take the small wooden wolf figurine I had been inspecting. "He and I used to be close. I know kids grow apart from their parents... I'm just glad he has someone else to be close with."

I wonder if she knows the slightest thing about our relationship, both curiosity and fear blooming in my chest. "He adores you. He just... well, he's not the best at showing it, I guess."

"That's definitely true..." Her voice fades, and a look of deep thought crosses her features for only a moment. "Speaking of which... does he ever... I don't know... leave in the middle of the night?"

I tilt my head to the side and crease my forehead, pursing my lips in an attempt to feign confusion. "No... never. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She stands, pulling her long hair back and over her shoulder, beginning to braid it. "When he lived under my roof, that's all he ever did. I thought he was... I don't know... doing drugs or getting into some kind of trouble. It's just... it's nice to know that he's grown up." She finishes her braid and ties it off, offering me a weak smile. "I don't know why I expected any less... his father was just the same, for the time that I knew him."

Raising an eyebrow, I glance around the shop for a few moments before turning back to her. "What... was... his father like? Before he left?"

"Oh." Her smile blooms, and it immediately hits me - this is the affects of an imprint. Her cheeks blush brightly, and she shakes her head as if trying to bring sense to herself. "He was wonderful. Strong, handsome... just like Embry." She smirks at me, and I find myself blushing along with her. "We were so, so happy together. But just like Embry, he would disappear for short periods of time... then one day, he disappeared and never returned."

I frown, seeing the sadness in her eyes as she relives that time of her life in memories.

"Shortly after he left, I found out I was pregnant with Embry. I left my tribe and moved to La Push, hoping he'd come back at some point... but he never did." After a long pause, she sighs and attempts to compose herself, shrugging as if it's of no importance.

"I'm so sorry. That must have been very difficult for you." Glancing down at my hands, I gently pick at the side of my thumbnail. "You've no idea where he might have gone? Why he left?"

She shakes her head, a sad smile on her lips. "No idea. He didn't leave a thing behind that would give me any kind of clue." She stands, brushing the front of her shirt off. "But that's fine. I have Embry, and now Embry has you. What more do I need?" She smiles, though I note that it does not reach her eyes.

"What if he were to come back? How would you feel?" I lean my hip against the counter, making a strong effort to keep my voice level and unassuming.

"Oh, I don't know." She folds the rag she had been using to clean the counter and tucks it away, sticking her hands in her pockets. "I wouldn't know whether to be thrilled or upset. I'd love for him to know he has a son, but I don't think Embry would agree... and who knows how his father would react."

Remaining silent, I decide to choose my words wisely... not wanting to upset her or falsely represent Embry's views on Joshua. "I think... at this point... Embry just isn't interested in having a father. He's never mentioned him to me, and doesn't seem upset by the fact that he doesn't have one. He's just... well, he's happy he has you." I shrug, offering her a sincere smile. She opens her mouth to speak, but becomes distracted by the ringing of a bell, signalling that someone has entered the shop.

Glancing over my shoulder, I watch as Embry comes strolling down the aisle and directly to my side, slipping a hand around my waist. "Having fun?"

"Loads." His mom smiles, leaning back against the wall behind the counter. "Where're you two off to now?"

"The guys are having a bonfire tonight, so we're gonna head down to the beach and get settled."

She nods, setting a smile on her face. "That sounds like fun!" She glances at me, wrinkling her nose a little. "Be careful down by the woods, though. I can hear wolves at night sometimes."

Embry waves a hand in dismissal, pulling me along with him as he begins to move. "We'll be fine. I'll see you later, mom." I wave as he tugs me down the aisle, his mother quickly waving back before we exit the shop.

We walk across the small parking lot and down a small path toward the sand, the wind gently pushing my hair back. After awhile, he glances down at me and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "So what did you guys talk about?"

I shrug, looking out at the water rather than at him. "I don't know..." I hesitate, feeling nervous. "She brought up your father."

"She what?!" He stops walking, and it takes me a step to realize. I turn, looking up at him as he gapes at me. "She's never brought him up to me, but I leave you alone for an hour and she spills her guts to you!"

"She didn't say much, Embry..." I step closer to him, placing my hands on his sides. "Just that she was happy, and then he left."

He sighs, taking a moment before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest. "I still don't know how he did it. I'd miss you too much."

"I'd miss you." I tilt my head back, staring up at him for a long moment before grinning, keeping my hands at his sides. "I think your mother thinks I'm too good for you."

"Pfft. That's because you _are_." He chuckles and lets me go, leaning over to quickly kiss my lips before grabbing my hand and continuing down the beach.

"I'm not too good for you. We're just... vastly different. I think we bring out the best in each other." I look up at him, squinting slightly against the sunset.

"That sounds like something my mom would say."

"It's not. I'm quiet and not exactly social, and you're..." I pause, trying to think of a good descriptive word. "...wolfy? You'd just be happy with me no matter what because of the imprint."

He laughs at me, shaking his head. "Wolfy? What's that supposed to mean? And I can't say you're not right, but you're making it sound like if I had the choice, I wouldn't have still wanted you."

"You're extremely social. You fit into a pack. That's what 'wolfy' means." I stop walking, looking up at him for a brief moment before kneeling over to take my shoes off and shake the sand from them. "And if I hadn't have been your imprint, you'd have seen me once and that would've been it."

"Look... you were perfect then, and you're perfect now. Same thing. I don't need some weird gene to tell me I'm supposed to be with you. You're infinitely better than anyone I've ever met just as you are, without the whole... soulmate, love of my life thing."

I look up at him, tilting my head to the side after a beat and squinting my eyes. "I have a silly question..."

"Shoot." He smirks and steps to the side, effectively blocking out the setting sun with his torso so I don't have to squint.

"When you saw me on the beach for the first time, you were with Quil, Claire, and your girlfriend. So why did you look at me to begin with?"

He smirks slightly, looking down at me as if seeing me again for the first time. "I was dating a manipulative monster on and off for years, and had just spent the day arguing with her about every little thing she could think of while my best friend hung out with his soulmate. After arguing with her about what we would do next, we all start to leave and I see this girl in the distance. Long blonde hair, normal clothes, no makeup, and she's absolutely fucking stunning. I was wondering what my day would've been like if I was with her instead of my girlfriend." Pausing, he cups my face in his hands. "Then I look into her eyes, and everything freezes. I can't walk, I can't hear anything but her heartbeat. When she looks away and keeps walking, all I want to do is follow her, but I have no idea how. So I dump my girlfriend on the spot and, after an especially long argument, wait for this amazing girl by her car like a total creep. The rest is history."

"That's really what you were thinking?" I raise an eyebrow at him, his hands still set on my cheeks.

"Every word. You were special _before_ I imprinted. I mean it."

Making a bit of a face, I simply nod in acceptance. He slowly moves his hands to my shoulders before wrapping me in his arms again, kissing the top of my head. Sighing contentedly, I turn slightly in his arms to catch a glimpse of the sunset before it sinks below the horizon; marking the start of the bonfire a little ways down the beach.


	16. Father

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Leaning back against the middle of a tree, I flip the page of my book as both Seth and Quil come skidding into the clearing; their huge paws kicking up dirt as they come to a stop. I glance up at them as they yip at each other, then over to the cliffside, and down to Embry's head in my lap before looking back to my book, taking in a deep breath.

"Dude, you're kicking dirt up at us!" Embry sits up, grabbing a clump of grass that had hit his side, and chucks it towards the boys, hitting Seth in the rear.

"They're bored." I mumble, finishing the paragraph I was reading before lowering my book to look at him. "Can you remind me why it's a terrible idea for you to go hang out with them?"

"Because we're in the middle of nowhere and I'm not leaving you alone." He looks back at Seth before taking a handful of grass and pulling it up from the ground, beginning to rip it into tiny chunks.

I sigh, looking back at my book for a split second before deciding that's not a good enough excuse. "What are you afraid of, exactly?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. But until we know Joshua isn't still here, I'm not leaving you to be carted off by that asshole." He turns, sitting cross legged in front of me as Seth comes to his side and sits down, looking more like a six foot house pet than a mythical shape shifter.

I dog-ear my book, close it and set it down on my lap with a small thud. "It sounds like you already let them teach Joshua a lesson, so what makes you think he'd stick around? Aside from the fact that, you know, you're kind of keeping him from his imprint."

"Are you actually taking his side in this?" Embry looks both hurt and bewildered, and I have the grace to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"I'm not taking _anyone's_ side, but how would you feel if it were you? If someone kept you from seeing me?" I cross my arms loosely, not wanting to seem like I'm trying to start a fight.

"It's not the same." Embry stands, dusting his shorts off before offering a hand to help me up. I glance at his hand before taking it, not wanting to purposely offend him any further. "I'll never leave you. He did leave her. He can't just waltz back into both our lives after being MIA for years."

Embry turns, walking to the center of the clearing as I juggle my book under my arm and brush off my jeans. "Did you ever consider that it might not be your choice anymore?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looks over his shoulder as Seth gets up and walks back into the trees after Quil, the both of them seemingly ignoring our conversation.

"You have no idea what your mother wants. If they were to cross paths by chance, what happens between them is entirely up to her - not you." I walk to him, my book still under my arm as I stop just short of his side. "I know this isn't what you want to hear... but it's better for you to be prepared than to just pretend that this kind of thing can't happen. If you left me, and we met years later, I'd be angry. Really, really angry. But I would still love you."

He sighs, dropping his gaze to the ground and shaking his head for a moment. "I guess. I just don't want her to get hurt again, you know?" He looks up at me as he turns, a deep frown on his face.

"I'm sure she'd be fine." I step up on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek, steadying myself with a hand on his bicep. He smiles weakly, nodding his head gently in understanding before looking back up at the path that leads down to the beach.

"Should we head back?" I open my mouth to respond, but a quiet ping from his pocket keeps me from speaking. As he pulls his phone out and reads the text, I move my book to the other arm, waiting patiently. "Or not. Mom wants us to head over there."

"Does she know we're up here?" I look up at him before beginning to cross the opening to the path between the trees, his hand quickly finding mine as he catches up.

"No... I didn't tell her we were. She said it's only going to take a minute." He squeezes my hand as we walk down the path, both Seth and Quil running passed us through the trees. Their paws cause the ground to rumble, making the downward climb harder than it needs to be, though I can't bring myself to ask them to slow down.

When we finally reach the bottom, both Seth and Quil wait for us in their human forms; the boys looks dirty but overall relaxed. "About time, humans." Quil calls, chuckling as I scowl at him.

"Are you guys coming too? Food's on us after." Embry nods to both guys, who immediately start to follow at the mention of food.

"Who'd say no to free food?!" Seth jogs to my side, tossing an arm over my shoulders as I laugh.

Embry and Quil follow behind us, talking amongst themselves as Seth and I eventually hop up the stairs to Embry's mother's house, push open the front door, and stop dead in our tracks. In the middle of the living room is Embry's mother, standing with Joshua, both of them turning to look at Seth and I as we stand in the doorway.

The second Joshua lays his eyes on me, he looks horrified. "Holy shit..." He barely mumbles as Seth steps out of the way to let Embry in beside me, his arm bumping mine as we both stare at Joshua.

Tiffany looks between the both of us, seeming more confused than anything else, before crossing her arms. "Have you... met before?"

In unison, as if admitting to a crime that can't really be talked out of, the three of us - Embry, Joshua and I - say, "Yes."


	17. Run

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" Embry growls, quickly stepping to the side to half-guard me from Joshua's sight as I glance apologetically at Tiffany.

"What do you mean what is he doing here? Embry, how do you-"

"It's alright, Tiffany." Joshua sets a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes for a split second before turning his attention back to us.

Embry quickly shakes his head, his body beginning to quake. "Like hell its alright! You strangled my girlfriend!"

"You what?!" Tiffany's eyes pop as she shouts, looking mortified from Joshua to me for confirmation. I drop my eyes, unable to find the will to answer her.

"I didn't mean to. If I had known-"

"If you had known what? That I was your kid? What would you have done differently, exactly?! You threatened us and endangered her!" Embry's fists clench, and I wrap both my hands around one of them in an attempt to calm him without speaking.

"I was desperate! I needed to find her!" Joshua motions towards Tiffany, not taking his eyes off of us as we cluster together in the doorway. "How was I supposed to know she was your imprint?!"

"Imprint? What's an imprint?" Tiffany pulls her gaze from us to stare up at Joshua; his eyes returning to hers before his forehead creases.

He quickly looks back to Embry, gesturing his hand back at Tiffany. "You haven't _told_ her?!"

Embry scoffs, his hands flying up into the air. "How the hell am I supposed to tell her?! She's not _my_ imprint! I'm under a fucking gag order!"

"Who's order?!" Joshua barks, ignoring Tiffany as she attempts to demand to know what's going on between the two of them as they shout over her.

" _Your other fucking son's!_ " Embry screams, bending slightly at the waist to create as much volume as possible.

The room stills, Joshua's arms falling to his sides as Embry turns, pushes passed me and runs down the stairs of the porch; just making it off the last step before exploding into his second form and taking off into the woods. Both Quil and Seth get up after him, jumping all the stairs at once and landing on the gravel below. I jog halfway down the stairs before turning, watching as Tiffany sputters and flails her hands in an attempt to describe what she had just seen; Joshua quickly stepping in to calm her down.

"Well... there goes that..." Quil says, forcing me to turn my attention back on him as I frown. "C'mon Jane... I'll take you home."

"What about Embry?" I walk down the last few steps, ignoring the commotion from inside the house.

He shrugs, glancing back at Seth before beginning to walk across the lawn and toward the tree line. "He's not going to turn up back here... it's probably best to just go home."

Trying to think of a valid argument, I take my time crossing the lawn before coming up empty and shaking my head. "It's fine, Quil. I'll get back on my own. No point in going that far when you're basically home."

He hesitates for a beat, letting me walk a few paces ahead of him before calling after me. "Alright... well, Collin and Jared are out tonight, so you know... if you need anything..."

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Quil." Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I slowly follow the narrow path that will lead to the wider hiking trail toward home; wondering why Embry's first instinct was to run, and whether or not he'll be home when I arrive.


	18. Lost & Found

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Sitting on the back porch of the house, I pick a leaf up off the glass table top and begin tearing it into tiny pieces; looking up only when both Quil and Seth come walking through the treeline toward the backyard.

"Wherever he is, he's not phased. We can't hear him." Quil shrugs as we walks up the porch steps and plops down across from me, watching as my fingers rip and release tiny pieces of the leaf.

"He probably just needs time to think..." Seth moves to the side, pulls a chair out from the table and sits; tucking himself in. "I mean... it can't exactly be easy. After what Joshua did to you, and then seeing him with his mom..." Seth sucks air in between his teeth and wrinkles his nose, his eyes also falling down to my hands.

Dropping what's left of the leaf, I cross my arms and lean back in the chair; glancing first at Seth, then Quil. "I understand that... but just didn't expect him to actually _leave_. I mean, what if Joshua comes here looking for him?"

"Eh... that's not likely..." Seth looks at Quil, who simply shrugs his shoulders. "Em's mom kicked Joshua out after he explained what happened here. Said she didn't want him going anywhere near you or Embry. If he wants anything to do with her, he'll probably stay away from here."

"He told her everything?" I raise an eyebrow, keeping my arms crossed as I stare at Quil.

He nods, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Pretty much. She knows about the wolves, including Embry, and the imprints, which includes you. It's just that he couldn't really answer everything considering he hasn't... you know... _been here_. He didn't know about the Cullen's coming back, or the whole... potential... war... thing." Quil looks at me apologetically, dropping his eyes to the table top.

Seth slouches back in his chair, turning his attention from Quil to me. "That's when she made him explain what happened between you, him, and Embry in the first place... once he did, she kicked him out pretty much right away."

I nod in understanding, slowly unraveling my arms before setting my hands in my lap. "So where did _he_ go?"

"He's staying on the reservation." I look up at Quil, creasing my forehead slightly. "Personally I think he might try to stop phasing. I mean... it's about time for someone his age. But it's hard to stop unless your imprint straight up tells you to..."

"What do you mean?" I lean forward, supporting myself with my elbows on the table. After a beat I quickly add, "And how did you guys hear all this?"

"Wolf hearing!" Seth nearly shouts from excitement, a huge smile bursting onto his face. "I've got the best ears in the pack!"

"Yea, that." Quil says, scowling at him for a moment before waving a hand to change the subject. "Anyways, about the phasing thing... we _can_ stop eventually, but it's hard. The only reason we usually do it is to start aging so we can grow old with our imprints."

Seth nods, quickly cutting in. "Like Sam. He stopped after Emily had Lily."

"Oh." I struggle to find anything else to add, my fingers picking at the tip of my thumb. "So why would Joshua choose to stop phasing now?"

They both shrug dramatically, their shoulders nearly touching their ears. "Who knows." Quil says, leaning back into his chair once again. "Maybe he figures Em's mom will forgive him a little easier if he's... I don't know... normal?"

Nodding, I find myself crossing my arms again before sitting up and taking a deep breath. "Look, guys... thank you for trying to find him. I think I'm just going to head in. Maybe lay down or something."

"Yea, anytime..." They both stand, Seth engulfing me in a quick hug as he speaks. "He'll be back before you know it."

"Thanks, Seth." I return his hug before dropping my arms to my sides and heading inside, closing the door behind me and immediately climbing the stairs to the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

I'm not sure how much time passes. The sun falls behind the trees as I sit, staring down a few feet ahead of me as I think of what led us to this point. My mind shifts through images and conversations from Embry, Tiffany, Joshua, Quil and Seth; trying to sort and make sense of them in the best way I can. When I come up empty, I simply choose to start again, thinking everything over in a constant loop.

After awhile longer, I tilt my head slightly before looking up, feeling as though I'm no longer alone, and find myself looking at Embry as he stands in the doorway. My face remains blank, staring up at him as he slowly steps into the bedroom; stopping a few feet from me and sitting down on the floor, making himself smaller than I am.

We stare at each other for a long moment before he inhales a deep breath, slowly letting it out through his nose. "I know... you're probably mad at me for doing what I did. I just... I felt like I needed to get away from there. I didn't want to put you in danger by being that angry around you... and I didn't want to come back until I had completely calmed down."

While I had intended to stay angry, I find myself softening under his confession; realizing exactly why he had done what he did. He searches my face for answers, willing me to say something as I look down at him. "Please don't leave me again."

"I didn't leave you, I-"

"You did." I interrupt, keeping my eyes on him. "You ran off, and I had no idea where you went or when you would be back. Your friends even tried finding you and couldn't."

He drops his gaze, staring down at my feet for a long moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't look at it that way. I just... wanted to keep you safe."

"Embry..." I slowly slide off the bed, step forward, and sink down into his lap; my knees on either side of his hips. I set one hand on his waist, the other touching his chin just enough to raise his head up and force his eyes to meet mine. "You are never, ever going to hurt me. No matter what the situation is. It's simply impossible."

"How do you know?" He looks deep into my eyes, his hands slowly lifting to rest gently on my hips.

I shrug, a small smile appearing on my lips as I slowly shake my head. "I just do." Dropping my other hand to his waist, I slowly snake them around him and bury my face in his neck, hugging him tightly for a long moment.

When I release him, he grips my hips and leans back, planting his feet on the floor before pushing upwards; coming into a standing position while holding onto me. My eyes widen slightly as I hang onto his shoulders, my feet dangling above the ground. "What're you doing?" I smirk, wrapping one arm around his neck as I lean back to look at him.

He turns his head, glancing out the dark window for a split second before looking back at me innocently. "Going to bed." He steps forward to the edge of the bed, crawls onto it, and flops down; his full weight pressing me down into the mattress.

"That tired, huh?" I raise an eyebrow at him, my hands releasing him as I lay back on the mattress.

He shrugs with a single shoulder, letting his head fall to one side. "Among other things? Yea." Grinning, he leans down over me and begins trailing kisses over my skin; causing my eyes to fall closed, and the earlier events of the day to be forgotten.


	19. Dream, Pt 1

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Peeking up over the edge of my book, I smile softly when my eyes meet Alec; his small frame perched in the window sill of my chambers. When he turns to look at me, his facial expression mirrors mine and he immediately hops down from the window, coming to my side.

"Finished with your book, sister?" He slowly sits next to me, glancing at the amount unfinished pages.

I quietly slip a small piece of parchment between the pages before closing the book and setting it down on the small circular table in front of us. "For now, I believe I am, brother."

"Then come. Walk with me." He stands and holds out his hand expectantly, and I take it without so much as a second thought as I have a thousand times before.

He leads the way out of my chamber and toward the east wing of the castle, barely swinging my hand as he walks. Exiting out into the gardens, I glance up into the subtle moonlight for only a moment before turning my attention back on him. "Is there a purpose for our walk, brother?"

"Do I require a purpose to enjoy the company of my only sister?" He grins, walking along the outside wall of the castle before turning a corner that will eventually lead to the castle's entryway.

I raise an eyebrow, unable to hide the small grin on my face. "You're too much."

He smirks before his head snaps in the other direction. Just north, at the end of the village, a scream barely makes itself known to our ears. As we reach the entrance of the castle, both Felix and Santiago come rushing from the gates; their hoods pulled high over their heads.

"There you are." Felix looks down at us both. "There's a disturbance in the village. Master Aro requests you both stay here. Guard the castle until our return." He glances at Santiago for hardly a beat before they disappear, my eyes moving to find Alec.

"A disturbance at this hour?" Alec looks at me with great indifference, pulling me by the hand toward the front gate of the castle.

As we reach its entrance, we stop and turn toward the village; the human's windows remaining dark and quiet, though the echo of screams have slowly grown louder. I knit my eyebrows together, peering at Alec for a moment in genuine confusion before looking back out across the buildings.

"What do you suppose they're doing, sister?" Alec's voice gently prods at my thoughts, causing me to turn my attention on him.

"You don't suppose an outsider would be bold enough to attack our village, do you?"

As we look back out at the village, our eyes piercing through the darkness of every visible street and alleyway, the tall and unmistakeable figure of Felix appears at the end of an avenue a few hundred feet ahead. "Ah. Here we are."

As a blur from another being runs passed him, he is easily brought to his knees. My eyes widen, unable to hide my amazement as the strongest member of our coven lies curled in the middle of the street, screaming in agony. Only moments later does Santiago emerge from a side alley; looking at us from this great distance and yelling for us to run, before he too crumples to the ground in a fit of screams.

I look to Alec, concern clearly etched on my features. "Run? From what?"

"Come." Alec grabs my hand, less gently than before, and yanks me into the castle and down the long stairwell toward the Masters' study. When we arrive, we simply invite ourselves in rather than wait for approval, the matter at hand seeming much more urgent.

Both Master Marcus and Master Aro look up as we enter, though Caius remains enthralled with an ancient map of werewolf territories; all of which he's hunted into extinction. We rush to Master Aro's side, knowing better than to try to explain our situation in words.

"My dear children, what is it that brings you here in such a hurry?" Master Aro opens his hands to us, both Alec and I taking one as we continue to hold each other's. The expression on Master Aro's face changes from curiosity, to excitement, to surprise, before he releases our hands; immediately clasping his own together. "I see..."

Raising to his full height, he turns and walks the length of the room before pacing back toward us. "Have Renata watch over the wives, as always, and raise the rest of the guard. When you've finished, you may return to me. We will await our guest here."

"Yes sir." Alec and I answer in unison, turning to leave the room before stopping at the call of our Master.

"Children..." He eyes us as we both turn to look at him over our shoulders, a small frown on his face. "You will cover more ground apart than you will together."

Alec and I look at each other for a moment before obediently letting go of each other's hands. "Good. Now, off you go."

Rushing from the room, I stop at the top of the stairwell and look toward Alec. "Clear the upstairs chambers', brother. I'll sweep this floor, and return to the study immediately to find you."

He nods, rushing up the stairwell as I turn and run toward the library; walking into the middle of the open area quietly before turning, feeling as though I'm not alone in the room. Slowly raising my arms, I lower the hood of my cloak and tilt my head to the side; willing the intruder to make any sort of noise and present me with a decent target. Beginning to cross to the other side of the library, where our family members have been known to sit for long hours and read, I keep my attention on the sounds around me; the creaking of the floorboards under my weight, and the beat of footsteps running along the ceiling as Alec collects those who are upstairs.

When I reach the other side and stop in the doorway, finding all of the chairs in the small office empty, I prepare to turn around and head back when a large thud sounds off behind me. Before I have time to look, my head is yanked back by my hair and my neck is bitten into; a searing pain immediately blooming in my skin at the point of contact. My assailant quickly pulls away, pushes me forward and runs, fleeing the scene as I crumple to the ground and cry out; my hand gripping the side of my neck as my eyes squeeze shut momentarily.

Sucking air in through my teeth, I get to my feet and run, feeling nearly blinded by the pain as it makes its way into my head and down my torso. In the distance, I faintly hear yelling along with parts of the building crumbling; as if someone is putting up a fight. Making it back to the entrance hall of the castle, I find pieces of another guard - Demetri? - strewn across the lobby. Parts of an arm and maybe a leg are tossed around the room, forcing me into a higher panic as I get to the bottom of the stairs and collapse, the pain too great to work through any longer.

Giving in, I curl up against the wall of the entryway and squeeze my eyes shut, attempting to rise above the searing pain as the sounds of stone walls falling fills my ears. As I grasp my neck, fighting to remain alert, I hear my name being shouted in the distance. Over and over, his voice calls for me, but each time I open my mouth only a gasp or a scream escapes. The rumbling of the castle shakes the ground and I slowly look up, my eyes opening for only a moment to the sight of a tall, exotic looking stranger grinning down at me; his hands crossed triumphantly over his chest. When he runs out of view, the building beginning to collapse further, I feel my eyes roll back as I lose consciousness.

The pain goes on for eternity. It reaches every fingertip, engulfs every toe, and leaves my body trembling and exhausted. When I finally open my eyes, I'm surrounded by rubble. My home is in ruins. My legs ache as I stand, only to find myself completely surrounded by the bodies of my family - some of them broken into stone, others bloodied and partially crushed by pieces of debris.

Beginning to panic, I feel a heavy and quickened beat in my chest that lifts to my throat; making it hard to breathe. I lift a hand to my neck as I pant and squeeze, feeling the steady drum beneath my palm. A heartbeat. How? I begin to hyperventilate, whirling in a slow circle in search of someone - anyone - I recognize, before the fear and panic overwhelm me; forcing me to bend and let out an uncontrolled scream.

::

Gasping suddenly, my eyes fly open as I wake and realize where I am; the weight of Embry's arm keeping me from sitting bolt upright in bed. My eyes sting with tears as I try to squint at the time on the clock - 4:28am - and my heart throbs in my throat as I try to keep my body from trembling so hard that Embry wakes. Sucking a deep breath in through my mouth, I breathe slowly out my nose and repeat until I calm down before gently sliding out from under Embry's arm and sitting up; running a shaky hand through my hair.

I slowly get up, grab a sweatshirt and pull it over my head before quietly padding out of the room and up to the third floor, where a small office lined with all of my books stands. Sitting down in the small armchair, I pull my legs up after me and wrap my arms around them; letting the horrors of the dream - my past - sink in. Setting my chin on my knees, I vow to stay here until Embry wakes rather than risk reliving that dream again.


	20. Dream, Pt 2

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

"Jane?"

"Jane?!"

I wake and groan softly before lifting my head just in time to see Embry enter the room, his relief clear on his face.

"What're you doing up here?"

I continue to hold my knees to my chest, curled up on the same chair I had sat in hours ago. "I had a nightmare."

He looks at me for a beat, a deep frown bleeding onto his lips. "Oh... I'm sorry." Pausing, he reaches forward to tuck some of my hair behind my ear. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

I shrug, not knowing why I didn't, but also not knowing why I would. Tilting my head, I rest my cheek on one of my knees as he watches me, clearly worried.

"Do you want to come downstairs with me?" He kneels down, making me at eye level with him as I sulk, simply shaking my head. "Okay... then... do you want me to leave you alone?"

Alone. The dream suddenly floods back into the forefront of my mind and I feel tears prick my eyes, forcing me to quickly dash them away. "No..."

"Okay." Instead of continuing to kneel, Embry moves his feet out from under him and sits on the floor, dropping his hands into his lap. "So I'll stay up here with you."

I glance over to him, inhaling a shaky breath before releasing my knees so I can cross my legs in front of me. He watches me closely, and remains silent for a long while before finally pursing his lips and tilting his head to the side. "Do you want to... tell me what your dream was about?"

Looking down at him, I want so badly to say no; but I think of how much he's opened up to me, and how - in return - I've just barely let him in. Taking a deep and shaky breath, I pull my knees back up toward my chest and hug them to me, trying to find the support I need. "It was..."

I stop, trying desperately to say the words I need to. The words that will make my past, and the dream, a reality to more than just me. He watches me intently, staying perfectly quiet, and I force myself to simply spit it out in a murmur. "It was the day my family died."

His eyes widen slightly as he raises his hand, rubbing the back of his neck. "Jesus, Jane... I'm so sorry."

I shrug, though I don't understand why. That day means everything to me and is the only reason I'm even remotely close to him now. To reduce it to a shrug seems careless. Gazing down at him, I frown before letting go of my legs. "Can I..." I pause, wondering if it's foolish to ask. "Can I sit with you? Maybe talk about it?"

He smiles sadly before nodding his head, holding out a hand for me to take. When I grasp it, he gently pulls me out of the chair and into his lap, cradling me there in what's possibly the most comforting position I've ever been in. "Tell me anything you want... or nothing at all." He wraps his arms tightly around me, my head resting against his chest as he holds me in place.

I stay silent for a long time, wondering whether the pain of bringing it up is worth the opportunity to be more open with him. Imagining my life from this point on, I can't envision anything other than him and briefly question if that's the imprint talking. Drawing in a deep breath, I nuzzle my cheek into his chest and exhale; my hands tucking up under my chin as I settle.

"I was... it was... I..." I stumble constantly, frustrating myself quickly as I simply stop, taking another minute to compose myself. "It was like any other day. Quiet. I had been reading a book, and Al...ec..." My voice stutters over his name, spoken aloud for the first time in years. Tears immediately trickle down my cheeks, though I was unaware of their presence. Embry quickly glances down and wipes them away with his thumb, remaining silent otherwise.

"He... he wanted to go for a walk. He took me through the gardens, around the side of the castle, and out toward the front gates. Then..." I stop, inhale a deep breath, and will myself to stay calm. "Then Felix and Santiago came... they said there was someone in the village. We heard screaming, and they... they went to investigate. My brother and I watched as they were killed in seconds."

I feel Embry's chin tilt downward to look at me, though I can't bring myself to look up at him as I battle my emotions down; attempting to leave them out of it. "We went to... to tell the Masters. Aro told us to gather the guard and return to him... he... he told my brother and I to separate to save time. That was... the last time I saw him..."

Dropping my gaze, I shake my head for a moment and stare at my hands. "I went to the library to look for others, and he... the nomad... he was already there. He never even showed himself. I didn't..."

Embry's hand lifts and rests on the back of my head for a moment before combing through my hair gently, the gesture mixed with his silence feeling mildly comforting. "The pain was... just as if I was turning again. I made it to the entrance of the castle and just... collapsed. When I awoke, there was..."

I stop, remaining perfectly quiet for a long while as Embry cradles me in his arms; my body trembling as the images from the dream flash before my eyes. "There were bodies everywhere. Family members who hadn't been bitten were ripped to pieces... those who had were crushed by debris or frantically searching for their mates... most who had become human killed themselves almost immediately."

For the first time, Embry looks down with the intention of interrupting me; my eyes meeting his. "Just like that? They didn't even give being human a chance?"

I frown, my cheek settling against his collarbone as my eyes pull away from his. "You have to remember that most of my family had existed for thousands of years... they were accustomed to the power they had and the respect they were given. Having that taken away was..." I shrug, unable to find the right words. "...too much for them."

"Then what about you." His hand slowly moves to my chin, tilting my head back gently as he looks down at me. "Why did you decide to stay?"

I search his eyes, wondering if I could offer him anything other than the truth, before suddenly deciding it didn't matter anymore - there was nothing that could be done to change the outcome. "At first, I stayed for my brother. I tried to find him. But the risk of the nomad returning caused all of the survivors to scatter. I got swept up in the evacuation of the remaining towns people, and left Italy. I never... really got the chance to go back. After that, I think I just stayed alive to prove to myself that I could."

His brow creases as he stares down at me, his hand moving slowly up and down my back. "Would you even want to go back, though?"

Quickly shaking my head, I wrap an arm around him to brace myself as if he were about to drag me back to Volterra, kicking and screaming. He senses this, his hand suddenly lying flat against the small of my back as if to steady and soothe me. "No. No, I don't want to go back there... There's nothing left for me there."

He nods, his eyes scanning over each feature of my face for a moment. "Then you never have to. Ever."

Allowing myself to relax against him once more, I feel his free arm tighten around me as his other slides gently up my spine. The comfort in it causing my eyes to fall shut slowly; peace finally finding me in this moment. As I let the sensation of his touch overwhelm the rest of my senses while I remain curled in his lap, I hear the quiet sound of his voice break through the fog in my head.

"I'll always protect you, Jane. Always."


	21. Warning

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

 _Embry's POV_

Leaning back on my hands in the sand, I grin as Jane splashes in the surf with Claire and Quil; her head tossing back as she laughs with them. Her neck is long and flawless, her skin beginning to tan softly from all the time we've spent outside. Her long hair sticks to her back, neck, and shoulders, basically glowing in the sunset; and I hope like hell she never decides to cut it. Stretching my legs out in front of me and crossing my ankles, I feel like I could watch her forever.

Just down the beach, the whole pack has their imprints gathered; and those who haven't imprinted cluster together as Sue and Charlie serve up burgers they've managed to grill over a small fire pit dug into the sand. Looking over at them briefly, I never would have imagined I'd be on the other side of the fence - watching my imprint in the water, more fascinated with her than the thought of free food.

Turning my attention back to Jane, Quil, and Claire, I stare at her for another minute or two before my phone chimes. At first, I ignore it. The sun hits Jane's skin just right, reflecting off the water on her body and nearly blinding me; yet making it damn near impossible to look away. When my phone chimes twice more, I let out an irritated growl and dig into my shorts pocket to pull it out.

J: _Hey man. I know it's been awhile. Been meaning to call or text but been busy with Ness._

J: _Got something really important I need to tell you. Text back ASAP._

J: _Bry?_

I quickly scan over the texts, my eyebrows raising slightly as I pull my legs in and cross them in front of me; glancing up at Jane for a split second before looking back at my phone.

E: _Jake, hey. What's up man? Sorry, at the beach. You know the reception is garbage down here._

Tapping send, I don't expect too urgent of a response; hunching my back forward and setting my elbows on my knees as I turn my attention back to the water. I'm not able to look nearly as long as I want to before the next text rolls in.

J: _I hear ya. Hey, would it be cool to call for a second? Too much to text._

E: _I guess so. It's you who'll be eating the long distance._

Sending the text, I hop up and brush the sand off my shorts. As I do, Jane looks up at me, tilting her head slightly as if wondering what I'm doing. I hold my phone up and point to it in a make shift 'taking a call' gesture before pulling a 180 and walking up to the back of the beach, plunking down on a large piece of driftwood out of ear shot from the pack. Tapping my feet in the sand, I turn my phone over and over in my palm before it finally starts to ring.

"Hey. What's up man? Why the call all of a sudden?"

I glance down, picking some dried up bark off of the driftwood.

"Embry! Hey, man. I'm sorry it's been awhile since I got in touch... what's been happening?! I haven't talked to you guys in months!"

I look up, my eyes immediately focusing on Jane way across the beach.

"Nothing really... just uh, you know..."

I struggle to figure out how to word it, not wanting to just blurt it out. Jake laughs, giving up on my silence before moving on.

"Same old same old, huh?" He pauses, barely waiting for a response. "Listen, Bry... I got something I need to tell you. Doesn't seem like something you guys really need to worry about, but thought I'd let you know anyway."

"Alright... what's up?" I quit picking at the bark, letting my hand fall limp on my lap.

"You know that family of vampires that got destroyed? You know, right before we left Forks?"

My eyes shoot up to Jane, focusing on her as she splashes in the waves; her body glistening in the sun. Her family. I feel my heart rise up into my throat as I swallow hard.

"Bry?"

Coming back to the conversation, I shake my head quickly. "Yea, yea. Sorry. What... what about them?"

"Turns out one of them survived. He showed up here looking for his sister. Doesn't think she died when they got wiped out. Kind of sad when you think about it. Seemed harmless enough... just wondering if we had seen her, or heard anything about her. We said no and he went on his merry way without another word."

"Holy shit..."

"Tell me about it. Didn't think one would survive, let alone two..."

"Uh... yea... that's, uh... that's crazy..." I stand, beginning to pace in front of the driftwood while I hold the phone between my ear and shoulder; freeing up my hands so I can start to pick at my nails. "Listen, uh... did he say where he'd be heading once he left you? I mean, there's no other covens until South America, right?"

"Right..." Jake pauses, his tone almost skeptical. "Everything alright, Bry?"

"No... I mean, yea. Yea. Everything's fine. It's just, uh..." I stop, dropping my head back and staring up at the sky for a moment before looking over at Jane, frowning. "His sister's alive."

There's silence for a long moment. "Wait, what?! How do you know? Has she been through there?!"

"Uh..." I tighten my lips into a line, imagining saying the words several times before actually being able to say them. "She kind of... lives here. She's, uh... well, she's human now."

"Holy shit!" Jake yelps, readjusting the phone in his hand and causing a bit of static on my end. "So it's true then? The guy who wiped them out could turn them back? We thought it was just a rumor. That's fucking nuts, dude!"

"Yea..." Hesitating, I rub the back of my neck with my hand as I sigh into the mouthpiece. "Look, Jake... do you think he's going to come here, or...?"

Jake scoffs slightly. "Who knows. Wouldn't that be what you want, anyway? I mean... even though he's a vampire, maybe he'll just take her and leave. She can't be the friendliest of things after everything her and her family did..."

"Jake..." He continues to ramble about the almost-war, the probably-countless-murders, blah blah blah. As he goes on, my skin starts to crawl, irritating me. "Jake!" I snap, his side of the line going dead quiet. Taking a deep breath, I simply decide to grow a pair and spit it out. "She's my imprint."

Silence. For longer than an eternity, I sit there waiting for him to say something... anything. Just when I'm about to question if he's even still there, he speaks.

"Shit." A long pause, as though to collect his thoughts. "When did that happen?"

"Couple months ago." I sit back down on the driftwood, attempting to calm myself. The truth is out there. Nothing to be irritated about anymore.

"Wow. And, uh... does she know? Like, what're you doing?"

I fill him in as much as I can within the span of a minute or two. How I found her, how she was living in Port Angeles, and how she's since bought the Cullens' old house and moved in. I talk about how genuinely amazing she is to be around, how quiet and gentle she is, how the pack has completely accepted her as a part of their family. When I finish gushing, he waits a beat to make absolute sure I'm done.

"That's so awesome, Bry. Man... I hate to say it, but I never thought you'd find your imprint, and now here you are. It's an awesome feeling." I can hear the smile in his voice - one best friend being happy for another. I chuckle quietly, before remembering why he called in the first place.

"Jake... you don't think if he comes here..." My voice drifts off, unable to say the words.

"I don't know, man. He seemed desperate. Looks like he's been traveling for years trying to find her. But, uh... I don't think he knows she'll be human. I mean, she's gotta be, what? 19? 20?"

"21." I say, picking at the hem on the leg of my shorts.

"Right. So maybe he won't even recognize her? I mean, who knows... he saw that the Cullens were up here, so maybe he won't bother cutting through the Peninsula?"

I look up, watching as Jane, Quil and Claire stumble out of the water and up the sand, grabbing their towels. Once wrapped in hers, Jane glances toward me; a look of curiosity on her face.

"I don't know... look, Jake, I've got to go... I'll uh, I'll keep you posted I guess, alright?"

"Alright, Bry... keep her safe."

"Yea... yea, I will." Pulling the phone from my ear, I tap 'End Call' before hopping up and slipping the phone into my pocket.

Jogging over to them, I smile weakly as I wrap my arms tightly around Jane; her head dropping back to look up at me. "Who was that?"

"No one important." I kiss her nose quickly, her wet skin dampening my lips. "How's the water?"

"Perfect." She beams, pulling her hair over her shoulder to wring the water out of it. "Ready for some dinner? If there's any left..." She looks out toward the bonfire, the rest of the pack gathered around it.

"I'm sure there will be. You and Claire can go... I just have to talk to Quil for a second."

She looks up at me suspiciously before Claire comes bouncing over to her, effectively distracting her and leading her off toward the rest of the pack.

Quil and I watch them go, waiting until they're out of earshot before I turn to him. "So I just heard from Jake..." He freaks out immediately, his excitement clear on his face as I quickly shut him down. "Shhhhhhut up. I've got something important to tell you..."


	22. Abduction

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

Pulling my hair back, I quickly tie it into a sloppy bun on top of my head before leaning forward; the sun gently heating the back of my neck as I sit cross-legged on the porch, a large book in my lap. Squirrels and chipmunks chatter to each other, shaking the branches of the trees as I flip the page and continue reading.

Embry's been gone for hours. For whatever reason Paul has decided to pick up patrols, forcing the boys to stay on the reservation and run heavier shifts. Embry will periodically check in with me, but never stays long; promising to be back before the sun goes down. I glance up impatiently, squinting as I observe the sun, and guess the time to be around three o'clock. A few more hours, and he'll probably be home.

Getting lost in thought, I begin to quietly hum an old Italian love song; it's lyrics popping into my head as I dog-ear the page of my book and close it in my lap.

Putting it down beside me, I reach my arms up above my head and stretch my spine before leaning back against the house, stretching my neck backward to watch the birds fly overhead for a long moment. Allowing my eyes to fall closed, I take in the sounds above me and breathe out the lyrics going through my head; barely making a sound...

"Ti addormenti di sera, e ti risvegli col sole... Sei chiara come un'alba..."

"Sei fresca come l'aria."

I gasp, the sudden voice startling me as my eyes fly open to find Alec standing at the bottom step of the porch; stalk still and staring at me from twenty feet away.

My heart begins to pound as I get to my feet and take a few steps forward, my hands raising to cover my gaping mouth in disbelief. After a long moment his black eyes meet mine, a great deal of confusion on his face mixed with obvious relief. "Jane?"

"Alec." For the first time in years, the sound of his name doesn't hurt me. Dropping my arms to my sides, I take a few more steps forward; stopping when I reach the top step of the porch. "How..."

"I could ask you the same, sister. Look at you..." His eyes quickly scan over me from head to toe, causing me to swallow uncomfortably. "...how long have you been in this area?"

"Six years..." I slowly lower myself down and sit on the top step as I look down at him, taking him in. It's so odd to see him the same as he always has been while knowing I've changed so much to him.

He gingerly walks up one or two steps, stopping midway. "And before this?"

"I was evacuated with the townspeople while trying to find you. I moved around Europe for two years hoping you would find me. When you didn't, I assumed you had..."

He grins weakly, dropping his gaze to his feet for a split second before looking back at me. "The debris from our home had nearly crushed me, but I made it out eventually."

"I'm so sorry, Alec... I should have stayed, waited for you... tried harder..." I cross my arms loosely, shaking my head at myself. "When I saw the outcome of our family, I panicked. I didn't believe anyone had survived."

He nods slowly, understanding my position as he always has before. "In your state, there would not have been much you would have been able to do, Jane. I'm simply glad you're alive, in any sense of the word."

"And I you." I smile, tucking some stray strands of hair behind my ear.

A long moment of silence stretches between us; comfortable, like it used to be, but the tension slowly rises as he stares at me. Finally, as if holding it in, he blurts out what he's been thinking. "Come with me, Jane."

I raise my eyebrows, my lips parting to speak several seconds before I actually do. "Come with you? Alec, look at me..." I gesture weakly to myself, giving him an obvious look.

"Just for a short walk." He straightens up, reaching a single hand out toward me like he had so many times before. "Like old times, sister."

I hesitate, glancing over my shoulder toward the house before standing and dusting my bottom off; slowly taking his hand and ignoring the difference in our temperatures as I allow him to tug me down the steps and toward the forest.

As we enter the path leading away from the house, a slight feeling of unease rises up in my throat as I imagine Embry's reaction to what I'm doing. Battling it down, l tell myself I'll be back long before he is, with plenty of time left to shower and wash the smell of Alec off of me. Sticking my free hand into my back pocket, I switch the small tab on my phone to silent in attempt to award Alec the time he needs to say what he'd like before returning me home.

"What have you been doing out here, sister? Out of all the places you could have settled, why Washington?" He glances up at me, and I feel odd having to look down at him as I talk.

Shrugging, I follow one step behind him, my pace slower than usual. "When word spread of the nomad's power I assumed all of the known covens would move, leaving no reason for the nomad to come looking here. Besides, it was an appropriate way for me to keep my past life at arms length... if they were to return for any reason, I hoped I would be able to find out why."

"But the shape shifters..." His voice trails off momentarily, and from the corner of my eye I watch as he wrinkles his nose in disgust. "The land is nearly inhospitable from the stench alone, not to mention the proximity to their land. Even your home is smothered in their scent... Are you bothered by them?"

"Not at all." My thoughts shift directly to Embry, and I feel my heart sink. What will he think if he arrives home and I'm not there? Glancing over my shoulder for a split second, I feel my feet begin to drag before coming to a stop. "Alec, I should be getting home..." Turning to look at him, I attempt to pull my hand free from his but am met with a tighter grip.

"Why, sister?" He pauses, looking me up and down for a moment. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Shaking my head quickly, I can only imagine his reaction if I were to tell him about my relationship with Embry. "No, I just..."

"Need to leave me again, is that it?" Alec tilts his head to the side as he interrupts me, his eyes piercing mine as he stares up at me.

"What? No!" Attempting to yank my hand from his again, I furrow my brow as he stands his ground. "I didn't leave you, Alec. This wasn't my choice! Now please, let me go!"

"Why must you get back to your new home so quickly, Jane? What is waiting for you there that's more important than me?"

I gawk at him, my free arm falling limp at my side as I realize why he won't release me. Feeling tears prick the backs of my eyes, my heart rising up in my throat, I decide that only an explanation may force him to change his mind. "There's someone who loves me."

"No one will love you more than I do, sister." He turns, beginning to pull me along as my feet drag in the dirt in an attempt to stay put; my fingers pounding from his vice-like grip.

"He does." Speed walking to keep up with him as he charges forward, I wrap my free hand around his wrist to take the pressure off of my hand as he squeezes it. "He'll come for me, Alec. Please, let me go home."

He stops, turning to look at me with an enraged look on his face. "What human could outrun me, sister? What man would stand a chance against me on his way to you?"

I stand silent for a long moment, willing myself to speak before finally getting the words to fall from my mouth. "He's not human."

A growl I had never heard directed at me rips through Alec's chest as his hand releases mine, only to turn upwards and emits a thick black fog. Gasping, I stumble back a few steps. "Alec, no! Stop!"

"I'm sorry, sister..." My eyesight vanishes, followed closely by the feeling in my legs as my body crumples unwillingly to the ground. Just as my hearing begins to fade, I pick up his voice in barely more than a whisper. "...I will not stop."


	23. Goodbye

**I do not own the The Twilight Saga. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite. New ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

 _Embry's POV_

Blasting through the woods alongside both Quil and Brady, we make a quick turn to stay at the border of our land; just like Paul ordered. There's ten of us out tonight, and as we run across the trampled path, we listen to the thoughts of everyone else within our territory.

 _Why exactly are there so many of us out here?_

 _Yea, the path's cross too much. I'm sick of almost wiping out._

 _Don't ask stupid questions, Collin._

 _Shut up, Leah. It's not a stupid question._

 _Whatever you say, Jared._

 _Could all of you shut up? We're out here because we got a tip about a blood sucker, and we need to protect our land. End of discussion._

On Paul's final word, the majority of thoughts quieted before returning to the more mundane thoughts of things we'd all rather be doing. Looking ahead, I can just barely make out the break in the ravine that would lead toward home.

Hopping off the trail for a split second, I let Brady take the lead so I can run alongside Quil; glancing at him every few hundred feet.

 _I think I'm going to take off for a minute and check on Jane. I'll be back before you guys reach this spot on the trail in your next loop._

 _Cool with me. Paul, you good with that?_

 _Five minutes, Embry. Check on her and get right back to it._

Not bothering to confirm, I run the next few hundred feet before breaking away from the guys; allowing my speed to pick up as I race toward home.

Just as I'm about to reach the tree line outside of the house, the scent hits me like a freight train and sends everyone's thoughts in my head reeling.

 _Embry, what is that?!_

 _What did you find?!_

Through the blaring of everyone's thoughts, I hear both Quil and Paul yell that they're on their way to me as I phase out in a panic and run toward the house; wrenching the door open without bothering to close it behind me as I race into the middle of the living room.

"Jane?!" I yell for her and wait, motionless as the complete silence of the house moves in on me. Making my way quickly across the room, I bolt up the first set of stairs and into the bedroom, finding it empty before heading back to the stairs and up to her study. Pushing the door open, I find it just as she's left it - spotless. She hasn't been here.

Feeling like my heart may pound its way out of my chest, I begin to run down the flights of stairs while screaming her name. By the time I reach the back porch, both Quil and Paul have phased and stand staring at me.

"She's gone." I begin to pace the porch in a panic, both of my hands flying up into my hair before spotting her book on the ground; laying cover-up and dusted with a thin layer of dirt from the wind.

"Okay, chill out, we can find her..." Quil steps forward before looking back at Paul for assistance.

"She's fucking gone, Quil! He took her! They could be anywhere by now!" Looking up from her book, I feel my body shake uncontrollably, the anger tearing through every inch of my body.

"Then let's go get her." Paul glances at Quil for a split second before phasing, his mind made up.

Jumping down the steps of the porch, I phase mid-run and take off into the woods without waiting for instructions from my alpha. Just behind me, I can feel the earth quake with Quil's footsteps as he follows my lead.

 _Embry and Quil are running ahead. I need Leah, Seth and Jared to meet me here so we can follow their trail. Everyone else, stay on track back home. If the blood sucker doubles back, you know what to do._

Ignoring the voices inside my head, I force my feet to move faster than ever as the scent of Alec burns my nostrils, and I pray like hell Jane will be in one piece when I get to her.

* * *

 _Jane's POV_

My hearing is the first thing to come back to me. The crunching of leaves, a quiet inhale of breath, and the sound of my body as it hits the ground. Gasping loudly, I open my eyes and sit up; rubbing the back of my head where it met the earth on my landing. I scowl at Alec as he stares down at me, a small but wicked smile on his face.

"Don't worry, sister. You'll be immortal again soon, and you won't have to worry about your frail human form."

My eyes widen and my heart pounds in my chest as I quickly shake my head in disbelief. "What? No! I don't _want_ to be immortal. Where have you taken me?!"

"South America." He steps backward, putting a bit of space between himself and I as he slips his hands into the pockets of his cloak. "An old friend of ours is said to dwell here. A man by the name of Callum."

"Callum?" The name doesn't ring a bell, and I feel the confusion bleed onto my face as I say his name.

"You don't know him?" He chuckles, and the tone of it makes me uneasy for the first time in my life. I begin to realize that whoever this is, he is no longer the brother I had lost. "Why, he _created_ you... and if the rumors are true, he can just as easily reverse your condition as he can deliver it. When he arrives, you'll be turned and we'll be together again. Forever."

"I don't want this!" I want to shout at him for as long as my voice will let me, but his attention steers to something far off in the distance; something I'm unable to see or hear. Turning to look in the same direction he does, I pull my knees up in an attempt to make myself smaller.

A tall, slender man appears, his skin clinging to his bones as he glances first at Alec before his eyes settle on me. My stomach climbs up into my throat as his bright red irises drink me in, leaving me feeling endangered without a single word. Turning his attention back to Alec, he simply tilts his ancient head to the side. "A snack for your travels?"

"My sister." Alec growls, and I almost have the nerve to feel protected before remembering he's the reason I'm here in the first place. "Are you Callum?"

"I am." He bows, slowly yet dramatically, before pulling himself up to his full height; easily towering over both Alec and I. "You sought me out? That is... rare."

"You destroyed our coven, and turned my sister." Alec motions to me as I sit behind him trembling, my arms pulling my knees tighter into my chest involuntarily. "I've come to have her returned to her immortal self."

Opening my mouth to speak against his words, I take one look at Callum and quickly lose my nerve; burying my face in my knees instead. Without warning, I feel ice cold fingers brush against the nape of my neck, causing my body to stiffen as they pull my long hair over my shoulder; revealing the faded scar left behind from his attack. Squeezing my eyes shut and remaining frozen, I find myself unable to look up.

"Ah, yes... I remember you. What fun that day was." His hand releases my hair and I slowly look up, watching as he walks away from me and toward Alec. "However, I'm afraid you were misinformed. There's nothing I can do for her... no one can. Such is the nature of my gift."

"Liar!" Alec barks, and though he continues to speak I quickly become distracted by the feel of the earth beneath me. With each passing second, the ground quakes harder despite their arguing; my heart pounding along with it.

Just as I begin to release my legs, the snap of a twig and the deep snarl of an animal sounds off from behind me; alerting us all to their arrival. Twisting to look, I watch as Embry and Paul, followed closely by the others, emerge from a large gap in the trees. As he passes, Embry runs his snout across the top of my head with a little more force than I'd like before stepping in front of me, effectively guarding me from both Callum and Alec. Feeling relief course through my body, I take a deep breath and exhale; finally feeling safe.

"Wolves?" Callum glares at Alec, a growl quietly escaping his chest as he simply turns and makes a run for it. Paul quickly rears his head toward Seth and Leah, both of them taking off after Callum through the trees. Despite my deafness to their thoughts, I know they've been ordered to kill him, and they're not likely to fail.

Turning my attention back to Alec, I'm startled to find him staring at me; his hands balled into loose fists at his side. "I can't carry on in this life without you, sister." His voice is tender and quiet, pulling on something deep inside me. Setting a hand on one of Embry's legs as he stands over me, I pull myself up and keep close to his side. "But I can't stand by and watch you be anything less than what I know you to be."

"We don't _have_ to be apart, Alec. You just have to let me in... I'm still your sister. We still complete one another."

He shakes his head, a sadness spreading over his features as if he can't accept what I've said. "I see now I've already lost you..." He glances at Embry, then to each of the other wolves; his shoulders sagging slightly. "I wonder... if I might be allowed to say goodbye. Properly."

Looking up at Embry, he begins to whine as I step toward Alec; the tone heightening in pitch with each step I take away from him. As I reach Alec's side, each wolf steps closer and crouches, Embry's ears and tail tucked downward in intense concentration.

"You don't have to go, Alec." Squatting down, I lower myself to his height before offering him my hand. "We can find a way to live peacefully."

Glancing down at my hand, he simply ignores it and steps forward; wrapping his arms tightly around me. I grin weakly, setting my chin on his shoulder for a moment before wincing slightly, his grip slowly tightening. As he squeezes me, he moves his mouth toward my ear; his voice coming in barely a whisper.

"You are so loved, Jane. I couldn't bare to share you with anyone else, but I can't leave you now to live the life of a nomad." He pulls back, my breath hitching in my throat as he squeezes me tighter, restricting the airflow to my lungs. "I see now that he is capable of keeping you safe... I wouldn't accept anything less from the one who hopes to deserve you." He grins weakly, his eyes locking on mine. "I hope you don't choose to blame them for their actions. Without knowing, they're about to do exactly what I wish of them."

I have only seconds for my facial expression to turn to one of confusion before he tightens his hold on me; an involuntary gasp escaping me as I begin to fight to get away from him, my lungs desperately needing fresh air.

In an instant, both Embry and Paul are at my side; pulling Alec off of me and pinning him to the ground. Without hesitation, Paul begins to tear into Alec's torso and neck as I watch in horror, unable to find the words to stop him. Alec simply allows the assault to happen; eyes closed and silent, like the first time we had nearly been killed together. All at once, it hits me... this was his plan all along. He can't live without me, or share me with anyone else, and so he chose not to live at all.

As tears begin to flow freely down my face, Embry quickly phases and comes to my side; pulling me tightly into his chest and holding me there, turning slightly to shield my eyes from the sight ahead of me. My body trembles slightly as I sob, realizing the greatest thing Alec could have done was let me go, rather than fight to keep me to himself.

Tilting my head back to look up at Embry, he simply stares down at me for a long moment before releasing me; his thumbs rubbing the tears from my eyes as I cry harder. "Let's get you home, okay?" Nodding quickly, I allow him to take my hand and lead me away from the wolves, in the direction toward our incredibly long journey home.


End file.
